Resident Evil The Screenplay
by Brett Rogers
Summary: A screenplay for the original resident evil game, written with the view to appeal to non and existing resi followers with a realistic take, story is now likely in its final draft, this is the start of my resi screenplay run through the major resi games


**RESIDENT EVIL**

Written by Brett Rogers

The blades of the helicopter rattle as the STARS Bravo team sit, searching the forests from above.

Enrico looks to Edward.

ENRICO: Circle back again but slower, I don't want to go down there unless I have to, get as low as you can.

EDWARD: Yes Sir!

ENRICO: Maybe he was right after all.

The Helicopter begins to turn when suddenly a huge vibration shunts the helicopter sideways, a siren alerts the crew that the helicopter is crashing to the ground when it starts to spin out of control

ENRICO: What the hells going on?

EDWARD: Were going down! Brace for impact!

Suddenly a huge crash shunts the team from there seats.

_Camera cuts to black_

Metallic clunking and grunting muffles through when the camera fades in, Richard comes in to shot

RICHARD: Rebecca? Rebecca? Are you OK?

Richard leans toward her, extending his hand for her to take.

She rubs her head and closes her eyes, she takes a deep breath and pulls her self from the helicopter floor taking his hand, he pulls her to her feet and leads her out of the helicopter wreckage where Enrico is stood trying to pull Edward from his pilot seat.

His belts stuck and the canopy crushed in, he struggles to free himself.

Rebecca looks around at Kenneth who is searching nearby long grass with his torch, Forest wrapping a bandage around his arm that is bleeding.

REBECCA: Is everyone OK?

She says approaching Forest.

EDWARD: Apart from being stuck in this god damn seat, yer just great!

Enrico struggles more, pulling a strip of metal out of the seat.

EDWARD: Hey watch it!

Rebecca pulls an anti bacterial spray from her pouch and pulls the bandage from Forests arm.

FOREST: Hey!

Rebecca glares at him and sprays his wound with the spray.

REBECCA: This could get infected! Especially wrapping a dirty piece of rag like this around it.

Forest smiles and allows her to perform her task.

Richard walks over to Enrico who is still struggling to free Edward.

A rustle and a quiet growl fills the air causing Richard to pull his pistol from its holster and point it into the misty air.

Forest and Rebecca's attention are drawn towards the noise, they stand silently and curiously as Kenneth draws his shotgun and approaches the cockpit towards Enrico and Richard.

They continue to stare in to the mist, Rebecca applies the bandage and walks towards cockpit also, Forest draws his pistol and turns on the torch on his pistol, aiming it towards the noise also, approaching the cockpit behind Rebecca.

REBECCA: What is it?

ENRICO: Shhhh…..

Enrico stops his attempt to free Edward and places his hand on his pistol at the ready.

Edward draws his gun from underneath his controls.

A man shuffling slowly appears from the midst.

KENNETH: Hey! You there!

The team look on cautiously when 4 more appear behind it, walking slowly.

They stand and look on at the group, they breathe heavily.

FOREST: We're with the Special Tactics and Rescue Squad, Identify yourselves!

Enrico turns slowly and starts to attempt to free Edward again when one of the men growls….all of the other men go silent.

Enrico stops and turns and looks at the men.

FOREST: Identify yourselves NOW!

ENRICO: Team…prepare to fire…

Enrico says quietly.

REBECCA: What? You can't be serious?

ENRICO: Something's not right

EDWARD: Sir, quick, get me out of here…

Enrico turns and looks back at Edward, he goes to attempt to free him when the lead man growls again.

Enrico turns and looks at the men.

Kenneth shines the torch from his shotgun at the mans face where it shows the mans decaying flesh and blood red face.

RICHARD: Oh my god…

Suddenly the lead man barks and the men charge towards the team.

ENRICO: FIRE!

The camera shows a quick flash of something diving towards it and a loud gunshot cuts the camera to black

RESIDENT EVIL

Camera fades in to the outside of the Racoon City Police Department.

_24 hours previous_

_8pm_

A journalist is shown stood outside a conference room talking in to a microphone in front of a camerman while others behind him find seats in front a podium with the RPD crest emblazed on it.

JOURNALIST: I'm stood outside the Racoon City Police Department Conference room where we are awaiting the arrival of the STARS Captain, Albert Wesker who is going to be giving a statement on the current position of the RPD in regards to our top story at the moment which is that of the missing hiking group which have now been missing for 10 days.

As we all know, seasoned hiking expert Geoff Goulding who runs regular hiking expeditions during the winter months, disappeared with his most recent hiking team in the Arklay Mountains.

The alarm was raised when he failed to contact base camp that he and his team had camped for the evening and when he also failed to respond to communications.

Suddenly the crowd behind him stand to there feet as Albert Wesker enters the room and takes to the stage, the journalist in front of the camera turning and running in to the room followed by his cameraman, the other journalists calling out to him

_Journalists continue to fill the room calling out Captain Wesker repeatedly._

Wesker raises his hand signalling for them to be seated.

The journalists continue to call to him as they take to there seats once more

WESKER: Please, I have a short statement to give and then I will take a few questions.

The Special Tactics and Rescue Service unit of the RPD is devoted to special cases of risk and harm that could be of threat to our city.

The recent events that have begun to transpire in our remote and peaceful city is unjustifiable and tragic to the families of those effected.

It is however that with great dread, at this time we are unable to investigate, due to the lack of evidence and the severe weather conditions in the Arklay Mountains, we can not ensure the safety of any of our team and can not take the risk of being ill prepared for the unknown dangers that at this time we are faced with.

_Groans and moans from the audience in response to Weskers last sentence._

WESKER: The RPD will continue to work with the evidence we have thus far and STARS will continue to support the RPD so that we can produce more intel on the possible dangers we are facing, the RPD will pursue this case to the fullest of its capabilities and every man necessary will be used to resolve this crisis. I will now take a few questions.

JOURNALIST1: Captain Wesker!

_Wesker acknowledges the lady and points to her_

The Journalist stands to her feet with her notepad in her hand and pen at the ready.

JOURNALIST1: Exactly what kind of evidence are you waiting for?

WESKER: The evidence recovered is inconsistent and needs to be further analysed before we can determine what has befell these victims, at the present time there is nothing to say that this is a case worthy of a STARS level of investigation

JOURNALIST1: What needs to be determined? 4 of the 10 hikers that went in to the Arklay Mountains have been found by the local search and rescue around the entrance to the mountains, isn't it the RPD's responsibility to respond in a manner that is in the best interest and to protect its citizens from potential danger…

_The crowd of journalists begin to call out loudly towards the stage_

WESKER: PLEASE! OK!...

Wesker calls out to the crowd raising his arms to silence them, he looks around and draws his attention to the female who is still stood pen and pad in hand.

WESKER: Miss?...

JOURNALIST1: Wong, Ada Wong

WESKER: Miss Wong, it is because of the unusual placement and circumstances that we found the victims that we cannot attempt a search and rescue of the STARS level so deep in to the forest, STARS is a special forces unit but we can not take unnecessary risks.

ADA: So if the RPD or STARS doesn't want to do anything about it, then do you expect the families of those who are still missing to do nothing?

_The crowd becomes loud and starts to call out towards Wesker with questions._

Wesker and Ada focus on one another through the loud calling of the crowd

WESKER: This conference is over

Wesker leaves the podium staring at Ada and leaving in to the corridor of the RPD.

Enrico stands waiting in the corridor with his arms folded.

Wesker looks at Enrico as he passes him, Enrico starts to walk with him.

WESKER: Never been made such a fool out of in my entire life.

ENRICO: The lady is right Wesker, You can't expect people to do nothing when the bodies keep piling up.

Wesker stops and turns to Enrico.

WESKER: I will not endanger the lives of MY team to save the face of STARS or the RPD do you understand?

Enrico glares at Wesker who points his finger at him.

WESKER: And that's Captain Wesker to you Sergeant…

Enrico stands continuing to glare at him as Wesker walks away down the hall leaving Enrico with his hands on his hips.

_In the STARS office_

The journalist continues his report on the television stood in front of the vacating journalists from the conference.

JOURNALIST: Captain Wesker of STARS was unable to answer when asked if it was responsible of the RPD to wait for more evidence until they act with the growing risk of more victims and the possibility of the families of those effected, venturing in to the mountains alone to find those still missing…

Forest turns off the television

FOREST: Wesker lost for words, you don't get to see that often…

EDWARD: Not that it isn't a welcome sight.

REBECCA: Oh come on guys, Captain Wesker wants only what's best for all of us.

KENNETH: But while we sit on our asses, the chance of those hikers coming back alive is getting more unlikely.

JILL: But you saw the state of those bodies, if the public find out then things are going to get out of control.

FOREST: Can you imagine what the public will do when they find out that the 4 that have been found were partially eaten, that we kept that from them and then we still refused to do nothing?

EDWARD: Enrico has been right all along, we shoulda been in there when the first body turned up.

JOSEPH: Enrico is only saying that because he keeps trying to prove himself to the chief that he shoulda got Weskers job.

CHRIS: Jo that's enough…

BARRY: Wesker got headhunted for this job, we all know he's a good leader, it was his idea to split us in to 2 groups and he gave Enrico Bravo Team because he knew that Enrico was a competent leader.

EDWARD: No surprises that you would kiss his ass Barry, we all know that you want Enrico's job

BRAD: Barry is our weapons specialist, he doesn't have time to babysit you guys!

Forest jumps from his chair in anger

CHRIS: HEY! HEY! THAT'S ENOUGH!

Wesker walks in to the room as the team start to engage in argument, Enrico stood behind him.

The STARS members fall silent as Wesker stands in the doorway looking at his men.

The team separate and take their seats as Wesker enters, followed by Enrico.

Wesker places his jacket over his seat.

WESKER: I know you will all have your opinions about what was just said, but the statement was written by the chief himself, they are his words on the situation, although I agree, We aren't ready, not yet, any issues with this, then I'm waiting.

The room is silent, Wesker stands for a few moments and then takes his seat when Forest stands up.

FOREST: Sir, we need to act, we're all trained and we can handle whatever is out there, just give the order and we'll go, we….

ENRICO: Forest!

Forest goes quiet.

ENRICO: Captain Wesker is right, we're all trained, but we don't know what's out there, we can't take the risk of not being prepared.

The team falls silent again.

WESKER: Go home, all of you, get some rest, It's been another long day for all of us.

Wesker turns and starts to look through his desk as the team stand and grab their jackets and tidy their desks as they leave one by one.

Enrico stands by the door nodding and smiling to the members as they leave the office.

Enrico looks over to Wesker who does not acknowledge everyone leaving, he turns to leave when Wesker speaks.

WESKER: Enrico…

Enrico turns and looks to him while he stands with his hand on the door handle, preparing to close the door behind him.

WESKER: Thanks for backing me up.

ENRICO: I didn't do it for you Albert, they need reassurance when the public eye is on them, just remember that if anymore bodies turn up, its going to be on your head.

Enrico turns and leaves, closing the door behind him.

A dark smoky office, a man sits in his leather desk chair, drinking whisky, holding his head in his hand while holding his whisky glass in the other.

A cigar sits burning in an ashtray on the desk next to a turned off PC monitor a plaque on the desk saying CHIEF BRIAN IRONS

There is a knock on the door when a woman enters, a bright light enters the room through the door

ASSISTANT: Sir?

Chief Irons sits smoking in his office.

ASSISTANT: Everything OK Sir?

The woman looks in at the Chief as she stands peering from behind the door.

CHIEF IRONS: Of course, Is there something you need?

ASSISTANT: I have your post…

CHIEF IRONS: Just take care of it…

ASSISTANT: Erm...It's Private and Confidential Sir?

The Chief sighs

CHIEF IRONS: Fine, come in.

The woman enters and hands a plain white envelope to him, which has his name written on it in black ink, private and confidential printed in the bottom left corner.

CHIEF IRONS: Thank you…

He sighs and looks at the envelope, the room falls silent and there is a few moments pause.

ASSISTANT: Is there….anything else you need sir?

There is another few moments pause has he sits staring at the envelope.

CHIEF IRONS: Have you ever had a moment when you stop and think about who you are and just how you got to where you are…and then you realise that its probably too late to go back to that day when everything changed forever?

ASSISTANT: Sir?

There is another few moments silence as he continues to stare at the envelope.

ASSISTANT: Sir?

She calls again louder.

The chief looks up and smiles.

CHIEF IRONS: That will be all, thank you.

ASSISTANT: Are you sure there's nothing I can help you with sir?

CHIEF IRONS: I'm sure…go home, its late…are you being picked up?

ASSISTANT: Erm my boyfriend should be picking me up.

CHIEF IRONS: Good…its dangerous out there at the moment.

ASSISTANT: Yes sir…

He smiles at her.

She turns and smiles as she walks and begins to close the door behind her.

ASSISTANT: Are you sure you're OK sir?

CHIEF IRONS: Yes, go on, get yourself home.

He smiles at her again.

ASSISTANT: Goodnight Sir

CHIEF IRONS: Goodnight.

The door closes and the room falls dark again.

The chief reaches for an envelope opener from his desk draw and opens the envelope, he empties the envelope on to the desk, a stack of cash wrapped around by a sheet of a4 paper.

The chief pulls the paper from around the cash and opens it, the piece of paper is a letter with a heading from The Umbrella Corporation.

The paper is blank apart from a hand written phone number across the centre of the paper.

He pours himself a glass of whisky and downs it quickly.

He sighs and has a drag of his cigar and picks up the phone dialling the number on the paper.

He sits and waits for a few moments when the phone is answered.

CHIEF IRONS: Its me….again?...are you expecting them to find something?...whatever you say…I'll make the call and tell them to go first

thing in the morning.

He sits and listens and then hangs up the phone, he then presses a speed dial button on his phone.

The phone rings

CHIEF IRONS: Its Irons…yer tell me about it (laughing)…..exactly…first thing in the morning…..exactly…this kind of pressure, we need to be seen that we are doing something, just the same as before, search the areas you found the last few bodies and stay on the fringe of the mountains, don't go any deeper, its too dangerous…..thanks….appreciate it…..you take care of yourself….bye now.

The Chief hangs up the phone and pours himself another glass of whisky, he sits back in his chair picking up the cash, he flicks his fingers through the cash and throws it back on the desk, picking up his drink and his cigar.

330am

Chris sits watching the news in his apartment.

NEWSREADER: In other news, the traffic disruptions carries on even throughout the night, widespread underground works carried by the business powerhouse The Umbrella Corporation are explaining as vital maintenance, a spokesperson for Umbrella Gasworks division explained that the harsh weather conditions and temperatures this winter have caused extensive corrosion on old metal gas and water pipes which are in desperate need of repairs but they have said that the work is on schedule and should be finished within the next few weeks.

And back to our top story, the Arklay Mountains missing hikers, we will be talking to our very own Ada Wong who will be with us in a few moments to discuss the questions raised in the breathtaking emergency Raccoon City Police Department press conference held by STARS Captain, Albert Wesker, We will be back right after this.

The TV switches to an advert for Umbrella

TV: _Umbrella – Live Forever, the new and best way to stay looking young and beautiful from Umbrella…_

_A knock on the door_

Chris rises from his laid down position and stands up, he puts the tv on mute and picks his gun up out of its holster on the table top and walks towards the door, he looks through the peephole and looks curious, he puts his gun behind his back and down his trousers and opens the door.

Jill takes off her cap as she stands there smiling at Chris.

CHRIS: Jill? Are you OK?

JILL: Couldn't sleep….I'm guessing you couldn't either?

CHRIS: Are you kidding? I was kicking out some serious Z's then!

JILL: Oh god I woke you? I'm really sorry!

CHRIS: I'm joking, no I'm awake, come on, come in.

He laughs and smiles letting her in.

She smiles and rolls her eyes, hitting him with her cap and walks in.

Chris closes the door and walks passed her, she notices the gun behind him in his trousers.

JILL: Expecting someone unpleasant?

Chris turns and reaches for the gun and looks at it and laughs.

CHRIS: Well with that Ada Wong from the Local News stirring the shit I thought it might be best to be cautious.

Jill smiles and sits on the arm of the armchair, she sighs and throws her cap on to the coffee table.

Chris puts his gun back in to its holster and places it on the table.

CHRIS: Are you OK Jill?

JILL: I don't know ….I guess I feel as though I should be doing something…

She turns to the TV where the news reporter is talking to Ada Wong, the TV still on mute.

JILL: It just seems that no matter where I go, I see this.

She says pointing to the TV.

JILL: Its on every channel, even when I watch the news from somewhere else in the world, they are talking about us…

CHRIS: It does seem that the whole world is looking at us right now…not just the city, but us…all of us in STARS…

JILL: Look…I'm sorry I came to you at this time, I just didn't know where to go, I should go home and try and get some sleep

Jill stands and grabs her cap from the coffee table.

CHRIS: Hey if you wanna stay for a bit I could do with the company, to be honest I'm a little fed up of thinking about it myself, I make a great cup of coffee?

JILL: Got anything stronger?

Jill smiles

CHRIS: Now you're talking!

Chris turns and goes to the kitchen.

Jill unmutes the TV

ADA: The point I was trying to raise was that if the RPD aren't going to do anything then those people that are missing may never be found…what happens if they never come back? All it takes is just one of the families to go up there alone to try and find them, These missing people are peoples Husbands, Son's, Grandsons, they deserve to know if they are safe. But then what happens if THEY go missing? How much blood do the RPD need on there hands until they realise they have to do something?

NEWSREPORTER: It is the question that is on the minds of everyone here in Raccoon City, all we can do is hope that the missing hikers will return to us safely.

7am

A knock on the door.

Chris opens the door to find Barry stood there

CHRIS: Barry? Are you OK?

BARRY: Morning, better get ready, Wesker just called while I was on my way in, Search and Rescue found another body on the fringe of the Arklays.

CHRIS: Shit…

Chris turns and grabs his jacket off the chair and grabs his gun from the living room

BARRY: I'll call Jill and we'll pick her up on the way.

CHRIS: She'll be happy…

BARRY: Why?

CHRIS: She only left here a couple of hours ago…

Barry stands staring insinuating that there was more to Jill's company.

CHRIS: Barry! No! She just needed some company and….Hey! I don't have to explain anything to you! come on… lets go get Jill!

Barry stands smirking at Chris who jabs him on his arm as he walks passed him in the doorway, Barry Laughs and closes the door.

STARS Meeting Room

7:45am

The team talk amongst themselves when Wesker walks in.

WESKER: OK Ladies and Gents listen up.

Wesker stands at the head of the table.

WESKER: Irons called me about an hour ago, Search and Rescue went in to the mountains at around 6am, within half an hour they had found another body.

The body was found not far from the placement of the others, the coroner has said that he is almost positive that it is one of the missing hikers judging by the remnants of the clothing worn by the victim. This is being kept close to the chest and the body is being flown back to HQ as we speak. The coroner is planning an immediate autopsy as soon as he lands but that obviously may take some time.

BARRY: Anything we can do to help?

WESKER: Appreciate the offer but we have analysts standing by to get an ID on the vic ASAP.

JILL: So what do you need from us?

ENRICO: We need to ensure none of these details are leaked to the public, we can't handle the panic right now, this happening on the back end of yesterdays press conference will likely push the city over the edge.

CHRIS: Agreed

WESKER: For now there is nothing else left for us to do until we have the details on the latest vic, but I want us all on standby, Enrico, I want Bravo team ready to spring in to action if this autopsy turns up trumps with some evidence that we can use to establish what is out there.

ENRICO: Yes Sir.

WESKER: Ed, can you go do maintenance and safety checks on Bravo Teams helicopter, if there is a problem I want it identified sooner rather than later so we can get it taken care of.

EDWARD: I'll get right on it.

Edward stands and leaves the room.

WESKER: Brad, same for you.

BRAD: Yes sir

Brad excuses himself.

WESKER: That's all for now, Enrico, Barry, I want you with me when the coroner calls us down to review the results of the autopsy, so be ready to go when I call.

BARRY & ENRICO: Yes Sir

WESKER: OK that's it for now.

The team all get up to leave.

Chris starts to walk towards Wesker when Jill catches his arm.

JILL: Hey you OK?

CHRIS: Yer I'm good, you?

JILL: Yer, look thanks for listening last night, I tend to get a bit bottled up about things.

CHRIS: Look, don't worry about it, what are partners for?

Chris and Jill smile and they part ways.

Wesker stands looking in to his phone.

CHRIS: Captain Wesker?

WESKER: Chris?

CHRIS: Do you want me to come down to the morgue with you too when you get the details?

WESKER: I think we'll have everything covered….something wrong?

Chris pauses and looks around.

CHRIS: Just something about this case doesn't sit right with me, I don't like it.

WESKER: There isn't much to like Chris, this isn't a pleasant case.

CHRIS: I've been reading in to the case files of the other victims… those bodies just finding there way to the fringe, its just…

WESKER: Look Chris, I appreciate your concern, but just do what we need you to do for now.

CHRIS: Which is Sir? Because you just basically told us all to sit with our thumbs in our asses until the coroner is done doing HIS job…

Wesker turns and looks at Chris

WESKER: There is a process for this kind of thing, you know that Chris, when the time is right, you'll know.

Wesker turns and leaves the meeting room leaving Chris alone.

13:15

STARS office

_Telephone rings on Weskers desk._

WESKER: STARS office…On the way.

Wesker slams the phone down.

WESKER: OK this is it, Coroner is finished and he has some results for us, Enrico, Barry you're with me.

Wesker, Barry and Enrico leave the office.

Chris sits thinking as the door slams.

_Morgue corridor_

The 3 walk together and in to the morgue to find the coroner waiting for them, he stands with a clipboard next to the body.

CORONER: This is your friend.

ENRICO: Get an ID?

CORONER: This isn't what you will want to hear…

There is a pause and a look of confusion on the team.

CORONER: It's Geoff Goulding

BARRY: Shit!

ENRICO: This is exactly what we didn't need to happen, if the leader of the hiking group is dead, then the media will run crazy with this, what chance will the remaining hikers have of surviving if this ''vet'' is dead?

WESKER: What was the cause of death?

CORONER: Hard to say with such a small window of investigation time, I could find several different causes, not to mention the blood work had some strange anomalies in it.

BARRY: What kind of anomalies?

CORONER: Hard to say again at this point, possibly due to some kind of viral infection out there, he has multiple contusions all over his body including teeth marks.

Enrico sighs and turns to Wesker

ENRICO: More teeth marks, what the hell is going on out there Wesker?

CORONER: The teeth marks were similar to those found on the other bodies and we matched Mr. Gouldings teeth impression to those of teeth marks found on 2 of the 4 previous hiking victims.

BARRY: Jesus Christ! They were eating each other?

CORONER Quite possibly, there is a possibility that it was the open wounds that have caused some kind of contamination to get in to the wounds.

WESKER: Or an infection spread in the biting?

CORONER: Yes, absolutely, a virus such as AIDS could distort the bloodwork, but as I say, too hard to tell at this point.

ENRICO: What the hell do we do now?

BARRY: We still don't have anything to work with here, we know less than we did before, at least before there was a chance those hikers were alive but now those chances seem a little more remote.

CORONER: If I could ask you to take a look at this.

The Coroner walks to the foot of the bed and points with his pen to the soles of the feet of the victim, Wesker, Barry and Enrico stand and look.

CORONER: These wounds are relatively fresh, the search and rescue found him wearing his hiking clothes which had been ripped and torn, more or less in rags, and strangely, his boots gone, he had none of his equipment.

We found numerous different kinds of leaves and rocks buried within the open wounds, I collected them and placed them in to test tubes for you to analyze back at your lab.

My guess work would be that he must have been walking for a good 9-12 miles based on the level of degradation on the feet if he had walked barefoot on that harsh terrain.

ENRICO: So? Geoff decides he's too hot in the mountains, even though the temperatures in the mountains during the winter months hit well below zero, he rips his clothes to pieces, goes for a midnight walk, reaches the fringe a little worse for wear, somebody jumps him and decides to have a little feast on him and then dies?

CORONER: Nice theory but you got one thing wrong…

The room falls silent again.

CORONER: All of the wounds inflicted were post mortem…

The 3 look at one another in confusion while it is shown that Chris has been looking on from an observation room listening to the conversation.

Camera cuts to black.

STARS Meeting room.

15:30

Enrico stands looking over Wesker shouting at him while all of the STARS members remain seated.

ENRICO: GOD DAMMIT YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?

WESKER: Yes I am.

ENRICO: If there was anytime for us to act, it's now.

WESKER: No

ENRICO: Why?

WESKER: Because we still don't know what's out there

ENRICO: Its most likely some fucked up Satanist devil worshippers.

WESKER: We can't take the chance that it is something worse.

ENRICO: Such as?

The room goes silent.

CHRIS: Enrico that's enough

ENRICO: No it's not, those hikers are dead and you know it! It's time we brought some justice to these peoples families.

WESKER: Not yet, we cannot risk our safety for the sake of saving face we've been through this before Enrico now sit down.

I know this is tough but the latest evidence is even more troubling than ever, what ever is out there is dangerous.

The public cannot learn of the discovery of Geoff Gouldings body, it will start a media frenzy, we need to keep this calm.

Jill, Forest, Richard, Rebecca, I want you to run analysis on the traces we have from the morgue, I want to know where they came from and how long he had been walking, the coroner estimated 9-12 miles so that should give you a good starting area.

Rest of you, work Mr. Gouldings file, Kenneth, I want you to bring Mrs. Goulding to the station, tell her that we have found her husband, when you've spoken to her, she doesn't leave this place, the last thing we need is her talking to the media.

KENNETH: You got it boss, I'll bring her in through the back so the cameras outside don't see her.

WESKER: OK, Lets go.

The door to the briefing room opens and Chief Irons steps in, slamming the door behind him.

WESKER: Chief?

Irons simply glares at Wesker, moving passed him he icks up a remote control from a desk behind him and turns on the monitor screen on the wall to a TV News feed of Ada Wong reporting the news.

ADA: We are just learning that earlier today the RPD authorized another party of search and rescue to search the fringe of the Arklay Mountains where it is believed they have found the body of family man and mountain climbing veteran for Raccoon City – Geoff Goulding.

Mr. Goulding was found in the unusual state of being without his equipment, his clothes in tatters and was covered in bite marks which we are only just discovering now that these bite marks were also found on the bodies of the previous victims found from the hiking team that disappeared some time ago.

Irons turns the screen off

WESKER: I want to know who leaked this to the press!

ENRICO: Are you honestly saying it was one of us?

WESKER: Come on Enrico, you and your gung-ho team have been dying to get in there ever since these hikers went missing!

ENRICO: You know that in the event of missing persons, the biggest window of success to find them is to act within the first few hours.

WESKER: But back then we had nothing to say that it was a case worthy of STARS notice.

ENRICO: But it is now isn't it! When it's too late!

WESKER: So you did leak it to the press?

ENRICO: Of course not!

WESKER: STARS are the only people that know the full details of everything in this case and….

CHIEF: Stop your bitching!

The room falls silent.

CHIEF: All I wanna know is how this shit hole of ours got so much fucking deeper that whenever I try and swim back to the surface all I seem to do is swallow more shit!

I don't care what you fucking do, you get this fucking mess cleaned up, NOW! The Press are so far up my fucking ass because of that stupid bitch Ada Wong, that my Assistant just ordered me a beanbag to sit on because of how much I have just taken it up the ass from every News broadcaster in the city AND the Mayor! All of them very happy to tell me how much of a fuck up we have made!

Albert! We have no choice you're going in! NOW!

The Chief turns and slams the door as he exits.

The room is silent for a few moments, Wesker and Enrico take there seats.

WESKER: It seems we have run out of options then. We need to get things moving double time, you know your jobs, your time frame just got slashed down to an hour, I want results and I want them accurate, Kenneth run down and have an officer go pick up Mrs. Goulding, I want you to do prep work with Enrico ready to take to the skies as soon as those results are in.

The team look around at one another acknowledging there tasks.

WESKER: Lets go…

Edward sits in the cockpit of the helicopter doing his checks.

Meanwhile Kenneth and Forest finish suiting up in the locker room, Forest passes Kenneth his shotgun and the 2 leave the locker room, Kenneth swinging his shotgun over his shoulder.

ENRICO: Are you OK?

REBECCA: Of course sir

ENRICO: Nervous? This is your first field operation right?

REBECCA: Yes sir

ENRICO: Look if you want to hang back and send us intel as and when it comes available you can do that, I'm happy for you to carry on analysing those fragments from earlier, you never know you might find something?

REBECCA: No sir, we found everything we could, if I can help those people I want to help, as the teams medic, you or those hikers might need me.

ENRICO: OK

Enrico smiles at her and pats her on the shoulder, she smiles and turns back as Richard appears.

RICHARD: Ready?

Rebecca smiles and the pair walk to leave while Enrico loads his pistol and holsters it.

Kenneth and Forest carry a crate of ammo to towards the helicopter.

Wesker walks on to the helipad approaching the helicopter behind Kenneth and Forest, the helicopter begins to rotate its blades, Kenneth and Forest stepping on board.

Wesker stands and watches on when Rebecca passes with Richard, she is showing Richard some information on an iPad regarding the mission.

WESKER: Miss Chambers…

Rebecca turns and notices Wesker.

REBECCA: Captain Wesker?

WESKER: What have we found?

Rebecca stands and shows an iPad to Wesker with a map of the forest and Arklay mountains.

REBECCA: From what we could gather the shards of leaves and splinters of wood come from a type of tree that grows deep within the forest, the coroners estimate of between 9 and 12 miles was pretty good, it grows not far from a lake that opens up a set of mountains that allowed some of the old train tracks that used to run through there.

WESKER: The old Ecliptic Express

REBECCA: Yes Sir… We are lucky that these fragments lodged in to the skin otherwise it would have been difficult to pinpoint which direction he would have come from.

One thing that is a little strange though Captain Wesker is that from where these trees grow it was several miles away from the course the hiking group was set to take, why were they so far off course?

WESKER: I guess we'll find out soon enough. Good work.

REBECCA: Thank you Sir but it wasn't just me, it was a team effort.

Wesker simply looks at Rebecca and nods, she walks on and catches up to Richard who stands and waits and the pair walk to the Helicopter together.

ENRICO: You're not coming?

Enrico appears from behind, Wesker turns and looks at Enrico as he stands approaches and then stands beside him.

WESKER: I'm not convinced you're going to find anything, You know how this works Sergeant, make radio contact with us when you reach the region, make a five mile sweep of the area and move on to the next, you need backup? you contact HQ, you make contact with the hikers or any hostiles then you contact HQ, you understand?

ENRICO: I have done this sort of thing before you know Wesker?

Enrico attempts to pass Wesker when Wesker grabs his arm stopping him in his tracks.

He stares at Enrico.

There is a moment's pause between the two

ENRICO: 'Captain' Wesker

Wesker releases him and he boards the chopper, the door of the chopper slides closed and Enrico takes his seat next to Edward as the chopper rises and exits the hangar leaving Wesker to look on as it departs.

_Over the forests of the Arklay Mountains._

ENRICO: OK stay on course, get your light down there, try and cover as much ground as possible with it.

EDWARD: Yes Sir.

Camera pans round to Forest and Kenneth sat together on one side of the chopper, Richard and Rebecca sat together on the other.

KENNETH: Kevin's gonna be pretty pissed he missed this!

FOREST: Yer well Wesker couldn't get him out of his normal RPD duties, he's still not officially a STARS member yet so RPD trumps STARS at the moment.

KENNETH: Yer but still, flying around chasing speeding cars in a police helicopter or flying around with STARS being local heroes…I know which one I would rather choose.

FOREST: Damn right!

Kenneth and Forest give each other a high five.

RICHARD: Well the way I see it Kevin got lucky.

KENNETH: Oh yer? How so?

FOREST: Please enlighten us Rich…

RICHARD: He doesn't have to sit and listen to you 2 idiots

Rebecca laughs, Richard smiling at this achievement looks at Rebecca while Kenneth and Forest look at one another before looking out there windows silently.

RICHARD: You OK?

Rebecca smiles, nervously looking down at the helicopter floor.

RICHARD: Don't be nervous, I'll be right with you every step of the way you understand?

REBECCA: Thanks…kinda taken this duty of watching me fairly seriously haven't you?

Richard looks out the window.

REBECCA: Hey, something wrong? I didn't mean to offend…

RICHARD: No its not that…It's just…I was once put in charge of looking after something, something very important once before, and something happened…something bad…

Richard turns and looks at Rebecca, he smiles before shaking of the notion that had become washed over him.

RICHARD: Don't worry, you'll be fine.

He smiles, Rebecca smiles back when her attention is drawn to Enrico's voice in the cockpit

ENRICO: Circle back again but slower, I don't want to go down there unless I have to, get as low as you can.

EDWARD: Yes Sir!

ENRICO: Maybe he was right after all.

The Helicopter begins to turn when suddenly a huge vibration shunts the helicopter sideways, a siren alerts the crew that the helicopter is crashing to the ground when it starts to spin out of control

ENRICO: What the hells going on?

EDWARD: Were going down! Brace for impact!

Helicopter plummets to ground in to the camera below and cuts to black.

Metallic clunking and grunting muffles through when the camera fades in, Richard comes in to shot

RICHARD: Rebecca? Rebecca? Are you OK?

Richard leans toward her, extending his hand for her to take.

She rubs her head and closes her eyes, she takes a deep breath and pulls her self from the helicopter floor taking his hand, he pulls her to her feet and leads her out of the helicopter wreckage

Rebecca pulls an anti bacterial spray from her pouch and pulls the bandage from Forests arm.

FOREST: Hey!

Rebecca glares at him and sprays his wound with the spray.

REBECCA: This could get infected! Especially wrapping a dirty piece of rag like this around it.

Forest smiles and allows her to perform her task.

Richard walks over to Enrico who is still struggling to free Edward.

A rustle and a quiet growl fills the air causing Richard to pull his pistol from its holster and point it into the misty air.

Forest and Rebecca's attention are drawn towards the noise, they stand silently and curiously as Kenneth draws his shotgun and approaches the cockpit towards Enrico and Richard.

They continue to stare in to the mist, Rebecca applies the bandage and walks towards cockpit also, Forest picking his submachine gun from the floor and strapping it to his back, he draws his pistol and turns on the torch on his pistol, aiming it towards the noise also, approaching the cockpit behind Rebecca.

REBECCA: What is it?

ENRICO: Shhhh…..

Enrico stops his attempt to free Edward and places his hand on his pistol at the ready.

Edward draws his gun from underneath his controls.

A man shuffling slowly appears from the midst.

KENNETH: Hey! You there!

The team look on cautiously when 4 more appear behind it, walking slowly.

They stand and look on at the group, they breathe heavily.

FOREST: We're with the Special Tactics and Rescue Squad, Identify yourselves!

Enrico turns slowly and starts to attempt to free Edward again when one of the men growls….all of the other men go silent.

Enrico stops and turns and looks at the men.

FOREST: Identify yourselves NOW!

ENRICO: Team…prepare to fire…

Enrico says quietly.

REBECCA: What? You can't be serious?

ENRICO: Something's not right

EDWARD: Sir, quick, get me out of here…

Enrico turns and looks back at Edward, he goes to attempt to free him when the lead man growls again.

Enrico turns and looks at the men.

Kenneth shines the torch from his shotgun at the mans face where it shows the mans decaying flesh and blood red face.

RICHARD: Oh my god…

Suddenly the lead man barks and the men charge towards the team.

ENRICO: FIRE!

Kenneth lets off a shot from his shotgun but it does not affect the lead man as he pounces on him, dropping his shotgun.

Kenneth wrestles with the man, his fingernails turning into long claws, his mouth snapping while Enrico attempts to free Edward again.

Forest opens fire on one of the men who is charging towards him and Rebecca, shoving Rebecca behind him while releasing several rounds in to it, the man staggers and drops to the ground.

Forest turns and charges towards Kenneth, kicking the man from Kenneth and releasing several more rounds in to the man.

Another man suddenly lunges towards Rebecca from behind when Richard dives and pulls Rebecca out of the way, shooting the man as it lands and putting it on the ground.

RICHARD: Get up! Run! RUN!

Forest helps Kenneth up, they start to run in to the mist

KENNETH: Rebecca come on!

Rebecca ignores the call and runs to Enrico and attempts to free Edward.

ENRICO: Rebecca, go with Forest and Kenneth

Enrico pulls his gun and turns and shoots one of the men with a single shot to the head sending the man to the ground, placing his gun back in its holster he resumes trying to free Edward.

Richard appears.

Richard tries to free Edward also.

Rebecca hears a rustling to see one of the men simply stood looking at them from the tree line, she starts to walk slowly around from the cockpit of the helicopter, she looks at where the bodies of the men once where which Forest and Richard shot, but they start to rise to there feet.

Rebecca looks back to the man stood in the trees staring, his breathe visible in the mist.

His hands twitch when he starts to walk towards the helicopter, joined by the other men, seemingly recovered.

Rebecca walks back to the cockpit swiftly but as not to draw attention to the men.

REBECCA: Sir…

Enrico continues to struggle and fails to acknowledge Rebecca.

Rebecca turns to Richard

REBECCA: Richard….Look…

Rebecca points to the tree line where the men are stood together again, the man Enrico shot, still on the ground, the men slowly walking towards them.

RICHARD: Sir…

Enrico continues to struggle.

Richard turns Enrico round by grabbing his shoulder.

RICHARD: Sir, they're still coming…

Enrico looks in amazement and confusion.

EDWARD: Go…

Enrico looks horrified.

EDWARD: GO!..I'll hold them off.

Enrico doesn't speak.

REBECCA: Sergeant….

Enrico still doesn't respond as he stares at Edward.

RICHARD: Sir! We have to go!

Richard grabs Enricos shoulder and pulls him away from the crash.

The trio begin to run in to the mist to catch up to Forest and Kenneth.

The men do not pay attention though as they close in on the helicopter.

The man who Enrico shot slowly stands to his feet.

EDWARD: You son of a bitches….COME ON!

The men bark and charge towards the crash site when Edward releases his rounds in to the men, They leap in to the cockpit and begin feasting on his face.

The gunshots fill the air when suddenly it stops and his blood curdling screams take precedence as the camera focuses on Rebecca who runs through the forest with her team mates, tears in her eyes.

_Camera cuts to black_

_Back at RPD in STARS office._

Joseph sits tapping his pen on the desk as he sits on his chair backwards, Brad sits with his headphones on, tuning in to the communications display, Wesker sits at his desk, reading through documents, Barry cleaning his gun, Chris Sits with his feet up on his desk, resting back in to his chair while Jill sits with her head in her arms on the desk as if to be getting a nap.

Joseph starts to tap his pen louder and quicker on to the desk causing Jill to raise her head and look over at Joseph.

He suddenly slings his pen on his desk and stands to his feet.

JOSEPH: Oh come on for Christ's sake this is ridiculous…

Suddenly everyone's attention is drawn to Joseph, Chris lifting his feet from his desk, Brad taking his headset from his head and turning to face Joseph.

JOSEPH: Sir they should have been back by now, we should have heard something.

WESKER: Brad…anything?

BRAD: No Sir…

WESKER: Keep trying

JOSEPH: Sir, Bravo team are missing… they have been gone for over 3 hours, they have been out far longer than there fuel can stretch and they wouldn't go down in to the forest to investigate alone without telling us, its standard protocol!

WESKER: We don't know that

BRAD: Sir, still nothing, something is either blocking the communications or their comms are down.

CHRIS: I have to admit, something doesn't sit right with me on this one, Enrico was eager to find those missing hikers, but he's not stupid, he wouldn't have taken any risk too great.

BARRY: I second that Albert, Chris is right, I think we need to take a look

Wesker sits silently looking at his team.

WESKER: Jill?

Jill looks at the Alpha team.

JILL: If something is capable of taking down Bravo, then we should go.

Wesker looks at Jill.

Wesker walks around his desk and to the door, he opens it and stands in the doorway.

WESKER: Brad, I want the bird ready to be in the sky in 5 minutes, rest of you, suit up, Barry - minimum weapon load out, nothing too heavy, I want us to be able to move quick, understood?

BARRY: Yes Sir…

Wesker walks out the office leaving the rest of the team to look at one another, Brad standing to his feet and walking slowly out the office.

Camera cuts to a small steel room where Chris zips up his vest and straps his gun holster on, Wesker can be heard in the background testing his comms.

WESKER: One…Two….Copy?...Roger Brad I hear ya.

Wesker draws his gun and loads it before holstering it and leaving the room.

Chris looks over to Barry who is loading his Colt Python Magnum.

CHRIS: You seriously bringing that antique?

BARRY: This antique will seriously upset or ruin anyones day.

JILL: Well that's true, I'm pretty upset knowing that you have that and you are supposed to have our backs!

Chris and Joseph laugh while Joseph cocks his shotgun and starts to leave the armory.

BARRY: Hey!

Joseph turns and looks at Barry confused.

BARRY: Light load out remember?

Joseph looks at the shotgun and looks back at Barry.

JOSEPH: Yer but if you're carrying that, I'm going to have to compensate aren't I?

Joseph smiles and walks out towards the helicopter as Barry stands and looks at Chris who is biting his lip trying not to laugh, Jill finishes lacing her boots and puts on her cap.

BARRY: OK…anything else need to be said about my weapon of choice?

Chris loads his gun and holsters it and looks at Jill as she walks passed smiling, leaving the armory.

CHRIS: Time to go Barry…

Chris pats him on his shoulder and leaves Barry to holster his gun and follow behind him, climbing in to the helicopter they depart in to the night sky.

The Alpha Team helicopter flies over the forest of the Arklay Mountains.

BRAD: Sir we are coming up to the coordinates we got from those samples found on the vic.

WESKER: Roger that, take it slow, I'll take a look with the NV Cam

BRAD: Yes Sir

Chris and Jill look out the window while Joseph polishes his shotgun, Barry sits in silence, his arms folded he strokes his beard.

The helicopter continues to fly over the forest, Wesker sits controlling the camera with a joystick, suddenly he notices something on the camera.

WESKER: Woah, Brad slow it down.

The helicopter turns and slowly begins to draw to a stand still.

Wesker holds the portable LCD Night Vision Camera screen to Brad.

WESKER: That look like what I think it looks like?

Wesker points at the screen to a picture of Bravo teams helicopter crashed in a clearing in the forest.

BRAD: Shit…

WESKER: OK, take it over in to that clearing, we'll do a drop in from there.

Wesker turns to look in to the back of the helicopter at his men sliding the NV Cam screen down the side of his seat.

WESKER: This is it! Bravo Teams helicopter is down below, prepare for a fast rope down in to the crash site.

Wesker turns back to Brad.

WESKER: Lets do it

BRAD: Yes Sir

The helicopter turns while Chris and Jill look out the window down at the wreckage.

JILL: You suppose anyone is alive down there?

Chris sits silently, contemplating how to answer.

The helicopter comes to a halt, Joseph slides the door open.

WESKER: Prepare to drop!

The team start to buckle themselves in ready for the drop when Wesker removes his headset from his ear.

WESKER: Brad, after the drop I want you to take the helicopter back to HQ and await my instruction for extraction you understand?

BRAD: Sir but..

Brad starts to speak when Wesker places his hand over Brads microphone.

WESKER: That's an order Vickers….I can't risk another bird going down, whatever brought down this helicopter may still be out there, I need you to be able to extract us if things get messy down there do you understand?

BRAD: Understood Sir…

WESKER: Be on standby on the normal STARS Satphone channel

Wesker releases Brad's mouthpiece and goes to the back of the helicopter strapping himself into the harness and lowering himself down in to the crash site.

Wesker releases himself and calls in to his headset.

WESKER: OK Brad we're good.

BRAD: Good luck down there

Brads voice comes down the headsets of the team as the helicopter turns and leaves back towards city, the sound of the blades becoming more and more distant slowly becoming replaced by the sound of the rustling of the trees in the wind.

WESKER: Joseph secure the tail end, Jill cover the passenger area while Barry and Chris I want you in there. Find what you can, I'll secure the cockpit.

The team moves forward with torches equipped, cautiously moving on to the helicopter, Joseph pulls his shotgun from his back and activates the torch as he moves in to the tail area of the helicopter, kneeling and sinking his knee in to the wet grass.

Wesker watches the backs of his team, slowly walking backwards as Chris and Barry cautiously steps in the passenger area of the downed Bravo helicopter.

JILL: I'll take this Sir…

Wesker looks back at Jill who looks around in to the forest, Wesker slowly walks round to the front of the cockpit, keeping his eyes firmly on the forest, he then turns and shines his torch in the cockpit and sees the seat formerly occupied by Edward, now empty, the cockpit splattered in blood

WESKER: Barry…

Wesker calls in to the helicopter, Barry moves in to the front and sees the blood everywhere, startled he steps back slightly and looks horrified.

BARRY: Jesus…

Barry places the back of his hand over his mouth and looks away.

Chris appears and looks around the cockpit, he looks in to the seat Edward was sat in and sees the helmet he was wearing, claw marks across the top of the helmet and part of the visor shattered, blood on the inside of the helmet also.

CHRIS: Is this….Edward?...

Chris looks at Barry and Wesker.

CHRIS: What the hell did this? All of the additional ammo and equipment is here, the radio's all in tact, none of them damaged in anyway…what the hell happened here?

The 3 fall silent looking at one another.

BARRY: We need to find Edwards body…

Wesker looks at the pair when Chris turns and leaves, he steps out of the helicopter when Jill turns round and looks at Chris who is clearly shaken up and troubled.

JILL: Chris? What is it?

CHRIS: It's Edward….at least….we think so…

JILL: What?

CHRIS: Theres nothing Jill…just…

Chris shakes his head placing his hands on his hips and looking down at his feet.

CHRIS: We need to find his body….Joseph!

Joseph stands and turns, looking at Chris.

CHRIS: search the tree line and the long grass.

JOSEPH: Sure thing…what am I looking for?

Chris and Jill look at one another, Chris shakes his head and turns and steps back in to the helicopter wreckage.

Jill watches Chris and turns back to Joseph.

JILL: Edward…

Josephs face drops, he closes his eyes and turns, shining the flashlight on his shotgun in the grass as he slowly turns and walks away silently mourning with his head down.

Jill watches him walk away as she heads towards the tree line cautiously herself, looking in to it with her torch light, she steps ever closer to the trees, a gust of wind folds the grass, wrapping around Jill's boots.

She holds her arm in front of her face to protect herself from flying dirt on the wind, she points her gun to the ground, her torch illuminating it, when the wind stops.

She removes her arm and looks down to the ground were her torch is sat over a ragged piece of bloody cloth, she picks it up slowly, looking at it, she turns it round to see the STARS emblem.

Joseph walks through the grass, pushing tall strands away with his shotgun and shining his torch deeper into the overgrown forest floor.

Back in the helicopter.

WESKER: We should leave.

CHRIS: This place isn't safe I agree but that means we stay, we HAVE to find our friends.

BARRY: AND the hikers…

Joseph continues to trawl through the grass when his torchlight catches what appears to be movement in the grass, a head peering out of the grass vanishes from the torchlight as it runs away.

Joseph unsure if he saw it or was imagining it turns cautious and stands active for action, he cocks his shotgun and aims it ahead of him, wading through the grass.

WESKER: You should consider leaving while you have the chance…

CHRIS: And just what the hell does that mean?

WESKER: I am just saying that we are not prepared for this, things are clearly worse than we thought.

BARRY: You're in charge here Albert…why are YOU asking US?

Wesker looks through the cockpit at Barry at his statement.

Josephs shotgun pushes the grass aside when he comes to a small area of pushed over grass, he steadily steps in and looks around when his attention his drawn to the ground, he bends down turning off his flashlight on his shotgun and strapping it over his shoulder he then pulls out his handheld torch and rummages in the grass at his feet and pulls something from it buried.

He pulls out Edwards gun by its barrel but something catches the gun and he can't lift it anymore, Joseph pulls harder when it becomes dislodged and he slowly pulls out a hand attached to the gun.

JOSEPH: Oh my god…

The camera cuts to fast movement charging through the grass and pouncing out on to Joseph.

Jill on her knees sifts through the grass for more clues when a shotgun blast breaks the emptiness of the forest, Jill jumps to her feet and turns in Josephs direction.

Chris, Barry and Wesker look at one another.

Jill charges towards Josephs direction.

Josephs horrifying screams can be heard, mixed with the sound of his shotgun blasts.

JILL: JOSEPH!

Chris and Barry leap from the helicopter as Wesker runs from around the cockpit.

Jill calls out to him as she continues to run towards him through the grass when suddenly his shotgun blasts come to an end, his screams becoming weaker and quieter.

Jill steps out in the clearing where she finds the 5 men that attacked bravo team, all stood over Joseph, one of the men turns, a chunk of flesh in his mouth as he bites down, blood dripping from his mouth.

He spits the chunk of flesh out and sniffs the air, he charges at Jill who can do nothing but stand frozen in place as she looks on in horror at the disturbing image in front of her, Joseph twitching as flesh is torn from his body.

The man continues to charge when he screams and lunges at her, diving through the air.

Suddenly a gunshot rings out and the man is thrown to a side, a gun shot wound to his shoulder, spinning the man out of control and to the ground.

Jill stumbles backwards and lands on her bum. She continues to look on in horror and shock when Chris appears, his gun in his hand he puts his arm around Jill.

CHRIS: Jill come on!

Jill looks at Chris and stands to her feet when the other men take notice of the gunshot, they charge towards them as Chris and Jill run the other way.

CHRIS: GO JILL! RUN!

The pair run through the grass, the men pursuing fast behind, the grass moving quickly when the long grass goes short, Jill runs out, Chris not far behind when suddenly a figure emerges, pouncing at Chris who turns to shield himself from the attack when another gunshot rings out, a single shot to the mans head sends the man slumping to the ground, Chris turns to see Wesker with his gun trained on the long grass, his torch firmly fixed to ensure no others step out.

WESKER: Chris this way!

Chris and Jill pull themselves to their feet and run past Wesker who lets out another two shots as another emerges from the grass, putting him down to the ground.

Chris and Jill run towards Barry.

BARRY: This way! In to the trees!

Barry points towards the trees as Jill runs passed, soon followed by Chris.

BARRY: Wesker come on!

Wesker turns and runs towards the trees following Barry the 3 other men appear from the grass chasing after them.

Chris looks back to see Wesker and Barry running toward them, he looks over in the direction of where Jill found Joseph to see the man he shot slowly rising to his feet.

CHRIS: What the?...

Chris looks back again to see Wesker catching up to him, Barry still a little farther behind, Chris stops and drops to his knee, he takes steady aim as one of the men starts gain on Barry.

Chris holds his breath and closes one eye, aiming straight down his barrel he pauses for a couple of seconds lining the shot as Wesker runs passed.

Chris takes a single shot and hits the man in the centre of the forehead.

Chris stands to his feet.

CHRIS: Come on Barry!

The man slumps to the floor, Barry turns and runs backwards as he draws his magnum and unleashes several shots in to one of the men running toward them, it sends him to the ground also but Barry notices the man who Wesker shot running toward them, the bullet hole in his head just a simple open wound, no blood visible.

WESKER: Jill keep running! They just keep coming!

Barry catches up to Chris.

CHRIS: What the fuck are they?

BARRY: Just keep running…

CHRIS: WESKER! WE NEED BRAD AND WE NEED HIM RIGHT NOW!

Wesker stops and turns.

WESKER: IT'S NO GOOD! SOMETHING IS JAMMING OUR SIGNAL IT MUST BE WHY BRAVO FAILED TO CONTACT US!

CHRIS: God damn it!

WESKER: Come on! Hurry!

Wesker takes aim and shoots at the men, catching a couple of them but they are unphased, they continue to charge at them through the trees.

Wesker turns and runs, catching up to Jill, he points through the trees.

WESKER: There Jill! Look! run for that house!

Lights peering from windows of a mansion are visible from the trees, almost appearing out of midair in the darkness.

Jill and Wesker step out from the trees in to a clearing and on to a path leading to the front door of the mansion.

Chris and Barry emerge.

WESKER: Chris! Barry! Over here!

Wesker covers them by pointing towards the trees with his gun, Jill manages to open the door and steps in to the mansion cautiously, gun at the ready.

Barry slows down and lets off some shots in to the trees when a man slumps out from the tree line on to the grass, he turns and runs towards the house, Chris steps in to the mansion followed by Barry, Wesker steps in just after seeing the remaining 4 men run out from the trees.

Wesker closes the door behind him and locks it, he steps away catching his breath while Chris and Jill go to the window to look out to the front of the house, the 5 men stood there watching on as one slowly steps backwards and disappears in to the trees, the others turn and slowly walk back in the forest also and disappear in to the shadows of the trees.

JILL: They're gone…

Jill and Chris look at one another.

WESKER: We can't go back out there, not with those…things out there waiting for us…

JILL: But…. Joseph…

The team fall silent.

CHRIS: What the hell is this place?

BARRY: Some kind of mansion but….how long has it been here?...I mean…Who the hell lives out here?

JILL: HEELLOOOOOO?

The team looks around their surroundings when gunshots echo through the massive entrance hall from deep within the mansion, shots sporadic and then suddenly come to an end.

The team have their guns at the ready pointed at the double doors across the hall where it felt as though the shots had come from.

The team stands silent for a moment, waiting for more gunshots but there is nothing.

JILL: Who or what?...

WESKER: Perhaps…Bravo?

The team look at one another.

WESKER: OK, Jill, Chris, go and investigate, me and Barry will secure this area, report back here with any findings, this mansion is huge and without any communications, if we get split up in this place then we aren't going to last long on our own if there are more of those….things around…

CHRIS: Roger.

WESKER: Stay sharp.

Chris nods while Jill smiles.

Chris and Jill step towards the double doors on the other side of the hall.

BARRY: Chris, Jill…

They stop and turn to look at Barry.

BARRY: …Good Luck…..

Chris smiles and turns back to the door, pointing his gun at the door as Jill stands to the side, she turns the door handle and pushes the door open as Chris steps in quickly, checking the massive room out for any threats.

CHRIS: Clear…

Jill steps in to see Chris in awe at the size of the grand dining room.

Chris steps down the room looking at the long dining table as Jill closes the door behind her, she looks around and looks at the balcony above, she pays attention to the large chandelier.

JILL: Pretty impressive dining room

CHRIS: Yer…whoever lives here obviously has money

JILL: Not to mention mental issues, living here in the middle of the forest.

Chris reaches the back end of the room and stops.

CHRIS: You may want to take a look at this

Jill jogs down to the end of the room and meets with Chris who is knelt in front of an open fireplace looking over at a puddle of blood.

JILL: My god…is that?

CHRIS: Blood? I think so…

The side door behind them rattles making the pair jump up to attention, drawing their guns on the door.

The door rattles and the door handle shakes and turns as though someone is trying to get in.

Chris looks down at the bottom of the door to see a shadow under the door from the room behind.

CHRIS: Look…*whispers* ***nods towards the door***

Jill looks at the door and notices the shadow.

JILL: We're members of STARS Raccoon City Police Department Who's there?

The banging stops and the door stops moving, the shadow stays still for a few seconds when it suddenly slowly moves and disappears.

CHRIS: Did you see that?

Jill nods.

Chris steps towards the door and places his hand on the door handle.

He looks over at Jill and nods, she nods back and takes aim.

He nods as he mouths to her – 1, 2 ,3.

On 3 he opens the door and swings his gun round ready but no-one is there.

Chris looks at Jill who looks confused, he nods his head in the direction of the door to progress through, Chris takes point leading her through the door, he points his gun up and down the hall, left and right as Jill steps in covering his flank.

Chris checks back down to the left to see shadows moving by lamplight.

Jill notices it also, they slowly move down the hall when they soon discover a crouched figure sitting over a body laid on the floor.

Jill looks down near the man crouching to see a pistol laying on the floor.

JILL: Chris…

Jill whispers pointing her gun towards the pistol on the floor.

Chris looks on and sees the man lean over towards the body on the floor.

CHRIS: OK hold it!

Suddenly a large crunch and a squelch emanates from the man and blood suddenly flows around the knees of the man knelt on the ground.

JILL: Oh my…

CHRIS: Jesus….Get up now!

The man groans and turns looking at the pair, blood splattered across his face, he screams and jumps to his feet, blood all over his legs, he charges towards them as Chris and Jill step back quickly.

CHRIS: Fuck!

Jill opens fire on the man shortly followed by Chris, the man writhes around as he receives the bullets sending him stumbling backwards on the ground, he wriggles groaning on the ground.

Chris quickly approaches him and stands over him, sending a bullet in to his head.

Chris looks back to a shaken up Jill

CHRIS: I've seen enough zombie films to know you shoot one in the head to keep it down…although that didn't seem to work outside, only seemed to slow them down.

Jill: Zombie?…..is that what these things are?

Chris looks over to the body on the floor that the man was feasting on.

CHRIS: Whatever they are…it killed Kenneth.

Chris steps over and bends down as Jill steps over to look.

JILL: No….Kenneth…

Chris closes his eyes before checking his body for ammo, he finds a couple of pistol magazines and passes them to Jill, he then turns his attention to Kenneths empty pistol.

Chris removes the clip.

CHRIS: Pass me one of those clips.

Jill passes the clip to Chris who loads the gun and passes it to Jill.

CHRIS: Just in case we get short.

JILL: We should report this back to Captain Wesker

CHRIS: Agreed.

Jill leads the way back down the hall.

_The Mansion entrance hall._

The entrance hall is empty, nothing but Chris and Jill's cautious footsteps are present within the large hall.

Jill and Chris look around for a few moments confused, and then look at one another.

JILL: Where?….

Chris shrugs.

CHRIS: Barry? Wesker!

Chris calls out, his voice echoes from wall to wall.

JILL: Where are they?

CHRIS: I don't know

JILL: Should we wait here?

CHRIS: Well if they aren't here then it may be that something attacked them, which means this hall isn't safe either, we need to find out what the hell is going on here and if Kenneth was here, maybe the rest of Bravo Team is here too and hopefully they have been luckier than Kenneth.

JILL: So where now? Start downstairs and work our way up?

CHRIS: Sounds like the best idea, lets head back to where we found Kenneth.

JILL: OK

Camera cuts to doorway of hall.

Jill and Chris cautiously step in and look over to Kenneths body after checking up and down the hall for enemies.

They scan over to where the dead Zombie was but has now gone, leaving nothing but a blood trail of footsteps walking passed them and down the hall in to the shadows.

CHRIS: Told you headshots don't seem to stop them.

JILL: What the hell will then?

Chris looks troubled and looks down the hall in to the shadows shining his torch to illuminate the darkness.

Chris looks at Jill while he illuminates the blood stained footprints.

JILL: Guess were following it then…

Jill and Chris walk cautiously down the hall, Jill looking over her shoulder to make sure nothing is sneaking upon them.

The foot steps lead to a door at the end of the hall.

The pair brace the door and open it, the pair move in quick to find a room with a piano lined with book cases and a pair of grand sofas.

Jill clicks the light on and the pair take a look around the room.

Chris takes a look around the room while Jill stands in the doorway, closing the door behind her.

Chris notices the blood trail resuming and leading behind a sofa, he looks at Jill and points to the sofa, he prepares his gun and steps round the sofa to notice a trap door and the blood trail disappearing in to it.

Chris pulls the sofa away from the trap door and kneels down looking in to it with his torch at the ready, he leans in to a vent and sees nothing but his torchlight disappearing in to the darkness.

JILL: What is it?

CHRIS: Nothing, but whatever these things are, they have some kind of intelligence in tact, they seem to know what to do to survive, and they obviously know there way around this place.

Chris pulls himself out the vent and seals the trap door, placing the sofa back over it.

CHRIS: What is this place?

Chris looks at the books on the wall.

JILL: Quite the reader.

Jill pulls one of the books from the wall.

CHRIS: Maybe no TV reception this deep in the forest.

Jill smiles and reads the spine of the leather bound book she holds in her hands.

Chris suspiciously checks the bookcases, pulling books from the wall and making quite the racket.

Jill curiously looks at Chris who seems intent on finding something.

JILL: Er…..Chris?

Chris takes no notice, searching his way through the book case.

JILL: Chris!

She calls to him again finally getting his attention.

Chris stops and looks at Jill awaiting the reason why she called him.

JILL: What are you doing?

CHRIS: I have a feeling that might not be the only trap door in here.

Jill places her book back on the shelf and turns to look at Chris who searches the book cases some more.

She steps towards the centre of the far wall and admires a painting of a man stood looking upon a large pond with the moonlight shimmering over it.

Jill reads an inscription beneath the picture.

"The Sound of Moonlight"

"George Trevor – 1965"

Jill looks at the painting for a few moments and looks at the wall, she rubs her hand along the wall, walking to the right of the room, she takes a few steps when she notices a change in the feel of the wall, she steps back and does it again to check.

She knocks on the wall in 2 separate locations, noticing a very slight difference in the sound it makes.

JILL: Chris…

She knocks again to demonstrate to him, he comes and walks over taking a look.

They look at one another in confusion, they look at the wall and step back slowly.

JILL: Some kind of hidden room?

CHRIS: What's it hiding though?

JILL: Maybe that vent goes there too?

CHRIS: Yer well I'm not going in there to find out, we need to find Barry and Wesker, let's leave this for now.

The pair turn and walk back in to the hallway, closing the door behind them, they then step into a door which forms the end of the corridor immediately next to the previous room.

The duo step in to the room cautiously with there guns at the ready, the room is a giant kitchen, unclean and stained dishes, cutlery and pots and pans litter the sinks and work surfaces, broken plates on the floor.

The light flickers ominously making the room twice as difficult to scan over and secure.

Jill steps slowly to the left of the kitchen while Chris flanks round to the right when Jill notices a body slumped in the corner of the kitchen, blood smeared across the wall down to his position, the blood had gone brown and dry.

Jill pauses for a moment, her gun trained on the body she then proceeds to walk slowly towards the body while Chris sifts through the mess in the kitchen, minding his step across the broken dishes on the floor.

Jill finally stands in front of the body, kicking the mans legs, the body does not move, she stands staring at it intently, waiting for the body to become animated, however it does not.

Suddenly a loud crash makes her jump as Chris is seen knocking a dish off of one of the work surfaces by accident.

She looks over to him angrily who raises his hand apologizing with a smile and a gentle nod.

Jill shakes her head and holsters her pistol.

JILL: Hygiene is impressive…

CHRIS: I don't think this kitchen has been manned or used for quite some time.

JILL: But why?

CHRIS: Because of those…things I'm willing to bet.

Jill looks back at the body on the floor.

CHRIS: Lets press on.

Jill steps over to Chris who cautiously steps around the corner to a set of double from the massive kitchen.

They step in to a windy corridor, checking left and right they hear the shuffling of feet from somewhere in the hall.

Chris and Jill listen with there hearts in there mouth, the shuffling accompanied by heavy breathing.

Chris signals to move forward down the corridor that bends to the right.

Moonlight shines through the windows illuminating the dark corridor.

The corridor widens as each side is decorated with more book cases, ornamented by trinkets and photo frames.

In the dark corridor a shadowy figure stands facing the wall, it lets of a strange weeping sound as though crying and a prolonged screech as it tries to catch breath.

Jill and Chris look at one another as they observe the strange man when Chris' footing steps on a loose floorboard.

The corridor is filled with a loud crack when the man suddenly goes silent and turns to look at the duo.

CHRIS: Shit…

The man screams and lunges down the corridor in to the moonlight where his face is heavily decayed, his jaw loose and a massive patch of flesh missing from around his left eye revealing the inside of his eye.

CHRIS: Run!...

Jill fires a shot but the man is unaffected as he charges towards them, the pair turn and run passed the kitchen door and down the hall were another room is on the left, the corridor turns to the right, Jill goes to turn to the right but Chris grabs the handle of the door to the left.

CHRIS: Jill in here!

Jill runs in and through a small foyer and through another door in to a small lounge she looks round in the room and looks back through the door to see Chris struggling to close the door behind him as the zombie tries to push through, his arm forced through the door.

Jill looks around and sees a shotgun mounted on the wall.

She grabs it from the mount but curiously looks as the handles it rested on rise up as though it was sat on pressurized levers.

CHRIS: Jill!

She remembers what she was doing as she cocks the shotgun to see a shell loaded in to the gun.

JILL: Chris here!

Chris turns and sees Jill holding the shotgun up to him, he gives the door one last slam, it stuns the zombie temporarily screaming as it does so.

Chris runs through the foyer and in to the lounge as Jill throws the shotgun at Chris who catches it, turning and pointing it at the zombie who has recovered and started to charge towards them again.

Chris lets off a blast from the shotgun, lifting the zombie from its feet and on to its back in the foyer.

The force slams the zombie's head in to the ground, splitting its skull across the floor.

The pair breathe for a moment looking at the carnage before them.

JILL: That was….intense.

CHRIS: Jesus Christ…

Chris wipes his forehead and steps in to the lounge dropping the shotgun on to the sofa as he takes a seat to catch his breath.

Jill looks at the zombie and then at Chris who sits with his head in his hands.

She looks at the mount where she retrieved the shotgun for a second and steps over to Chris.

JILL: What now?

CHRIS: We have to find Wesker and Barry, we can't last too long like this and neither can they.

JILL: What the hell are these things?

Jill begins to get upset, Chris stands up and approaches her.

CHRIS: Come on, you can do this, you're one of the most experienced.

JILL: But this isn't a hostage situation, this isn't some guy holding up a bank or locking himself In a room ready to turn the gun on himself….this is something else.

CHRIS: That's why it's up to us to find out what is going on, and I can't do this without you…

Chris places his hands on her shoulders looking in to her eyes as he pleads to her.

CHRIS: Please Jill, our friends are relying on US…

Jill smiles and nods.

JILL: Let's go…

Chris smiles and grabs the shotgun from the chair, he leads the way back through the foyer and in to the hall cocking the shotgun and checking it for shells.

CHRIS: Shotguns empty, hopefully we'll find some shells on our way.

Jill follows a few seconds behind closing the door to the lounge behind her as Chris steps in to the hall.

However as soon as the door behind her closes to, the door for the foyer in to the hall springs close and locks, clicking as the locks turn in to place.

Chris swings round grabbing the door handle.

CHRIS: JILL!

Jill runs across the foyer and grabs the door handle, turning it she pulls on the door to try and open it.

The corpse of the zombie lays there still, blood seeping across the tiled floor when dust falls from the ceiling, falling in to the blood pool.

A loud rumble fills the room stopping Jill in her tracks, she turns releasing the door handle and looking up to see the ceiling starting to move down slowly.

CHRIS: Jill are you OK? The door wont open!

JILL: Chris…I don't mean to alarm you but we need to get this door open, NOW!

CHRIS: What is it? Are you ok?

JILL: CHRIS THE CEILING IS FALLING! GET THIS DOOR OPEN NOW!

Chris steps back and kicks the door repeatedly and then shoving his shoulder in to it.

CHRIS: It won't budge!

Jill looks down the side of the door to see metal bolts extending from the doorframe and in to the door locking it in place to stop force able entry.

JILL: You've got to think of something soon Chris!

CHRIS: DAMN IT!

Chris pulls his gun and shoots the door handle off and then kicks the door but it still refuses to move.

JILL: Chris that won't work! The door has been bolted!

Jill looks up to the ceiling to see the ceiling still falling, getting closer and closer.

Chris continues to kick and shove when he hears a door open behind him, he turns quickly and draws his gun towards the sound to see Barry stood with his gun traced on Chris.

CHRIS: Barry?

BARRY: Chris?

CHRIS: Barry! Quick help me with this door, Jill's stuck inside!

Barry holsters his gun and jogs over kicking the door.

BARRY: JILL?

JILL: BARRY? IS THAT YOU? HURRY AND GET ME OUT OF HERE OR IM GOING TO LOOK A HELL OF A LOT THINNER!

BARRY: STAND BACK!

Barry steps back, Jill on the other side stands to the side of the door, pressing up against the wall.

Barry draws his magnum and shoots the door, blasting holes in to it with several shots.

Chris jumps in front kicking the rest of the door to bits before pulling Jill's arm and pulling her through in to the hall just as the ceiling starts to pass the top of the door frame.

JILL: JESUS CHRIST! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE?

BARRY: Are you OK?

JILL: I think so….

They watch as the ceiling of the room seals the room entirely, crushing the dead zombie inside.

Chris and Jill look away in disgust while Barry watches on, his arms folded and rubbing the stubble on his jaw line as he thinks.

CHRIS: Barry, what happened? Are you ok?

Barry turns back towards Chris and Jill, Jill who is sat up against the wall catching her breath.

BARRY: Those things from the forest came back, when they saw us inside they tried to get in, to make sure that the hall stayed secured for when you got back, Wesker and me left hoping that we'd come back and meet you, but we got attacked in one of the halls by…something…..

CHRIS: Something?

BARRY: I….I don't know what the hell it was, but it wasn't like those other things that chased us through the forest….

JILL: Then what was it?

Jill rises to her feet and slowly steps to a troubled Barry.

BARRY: It was like them…but not…it seemed…..sad…but it was fast…and vicious, Wesker and I got separated trying to fight it off but it was too much for us.

JILL: And what happened to Wesker?

BARRY: I don't know…I'm going to keep looking for him, but you 2 should carry on investigating this mansion, we need to get to the bottom of this, If we find out what the hell this place is, I'm sure we'll unravel the mystery of what happened to the missing mountain climbers and BRAVO team.

CHRIS: We found Kenneth…

BARRY: Really? Is he OK?

The pair fall silently, Chris looks to the floor while Jill shakes her head silently.

BARRY: Damn it….more reason why I should get moving, Wesker can handle himself but we're going to need his help if we want to get out of here.

CHRIS: Barry, you can't go on your own, come with us, we'll help you look for him.

BARRY: And this nightmare will take twice as long as it needs to, I'll look for Wesker while you look for BRAVO Team and any answers we need.

JILL: Understood, when we returned and you were gone, the hall was secure, if we have anything to report, we should meet there.

BARRY: Roger that.

Barry nods and smiles, turning and walking away.

CHRIS: Hey Barry!

Barry turns and looks back at Chris.

CHRIS: Good job you brought that piece of shit after all…

Chris smiles, gesturing towards the splintered door on the hall floor.

Barry, smiles and shakes his head, he empties the empty shells from the drum of his gun and loads fresh bullets in as he walks round the corner of the hall and out of sight.

JILL: We should press on then.

CHRIS: Hey you know you said you was going to look a lot thinner?

JILL: Yer?

CHRIS: Why was you so desperate to get out? I thought you would have welcomed the chance to lose a bit?

Chris says sarcastically and smiling at Jill.

Jill takes her cap off and slaps Chris across the chest with.

JILL: Cheeky son of a bitch, move it, before I shoot you.

Chris rolls his eyes laughing to himself and opens the double doors behind them and in to a new a small hall.

A grand set of carved wooden double doors at the end of the hall sit illuminated by a single spotlight from the ceiling.

Jill slowly walks towards it admiring it while Chris opens a door on the right and looks in to see another hall, he closes the door and checks a single door to the left at the bottom of the hall next to the double doors but its locked.

Chris kneels in front of the door and looks through the keyhole but sees nothing inside but darkness.

Chris draws his pistol and places the empty shotgun by the side of the door, resting against the wall.

He steps back and the kicks through the door open and steps in, flicking the light on for the room.

Jill continues to look at the door admiring the wooden carved picture of a large pond with a man stood in front of it, the moon shining upon it creating what look like stars on the ponds water.

Chris looks around the room to see a small office, the desk in disarray, papers everywhere, an old typewriter with a half typed piece of paper hanging out of it.

Chris pulls the paper from the typewriter and reads it.

_Voice over_

VOICE OF LETTER WRITER: I know that you think you have the place to do what you like because this place is an Umbrella to your secrets, but this is still his home and even though he is gone, I will still watch over it just as he asked of me.

You

The letter ends.

Chris looks confused and places the paper over the typewriter.

Jill steps to the double door and looks at a card reader to the right, it looks newly installed.

She looks at it and looks at the floor to see brick dust from the installation.

Chris continues to look through the paper on the desk and opens a drawer to find an old leather bound diary.

He opens it to the first page and begins to read.

VOICE OF LETTER WRITER: May 17th 1966, When George asked me to be the grounds keeper here and told me what Mr. Spencer promised to pay him and ergo me, I must say I was instantly amazed.

This Mr. Spencer who George is always talking about must be insanely rich, George talks of his plans to have the mansion as a holiday resort for his employees of his business that he founded with his partners.

It all seems a little strange to me but I've never heard of the company but this Spencer and his partners seem to be successful and wealthy enough that they can afford to pay George to build a house like this.

Work isn't quite finished yet but the garden is beautiful, and the house equally so, George truly is the best there is, no wonder Spencer shipped him all the way from New York.

Chris looks back towards the door and sees Jill looking at the carved wooden doors.

Jill looks down the centre of the doors to see the same kind of metal bars that sealed her in the room moments ago, sealing the doors together and will not move unless a keycard is used on the reader.

Chris turns back to the diary and goes to the back, empty pages in front of him, he flicks back a few pages until he gets to the last entry.

VOICE OF LETTER WRITER: April 1988, I've just been reading this diary back to myself, noticing how frequently I would write my thoughts and also just how stupid I was to trust them.

They are all cowards, traitors, self centered and egotistical, caring nothing for anyone or anything but their work, just like Dr. Marcus.

The new manager of the place, I hate it when he comes up here, I can tell that if he knew of a way to openly tell me what he was doing down there then he would, so that as long as he knew for certain I knew something, he could just kill me, after all, I would be more used to him dead.

He walks around with that friend of his, William, the big shot, or so he thinks, after all these years I still tend to the gardens and watch them come and go.

April 1988, He came to me today, told me to stay out of the garden! What nonsense is this? I should cut him down to size, the young punk, 18 years old and he's telling me what I can and can't do in my own garden!

I asked him why and he just told me that it was for my own safety and I shouldn't go in there until I'm told otherwise!

His "men" come and go as they please! The people who have their dorms in the mansion go through the garden day in and day out with no sign of danger, when I see him again, he won't know what's hit him, this is still his house regardless if he is gone.

Chris looks around and closes the diary, placing it back in the drawer, closing it.

Chris steps out the room turning the lights off and closing the door behind him.

JILL: Find something?

CHRIS: Kind of, what about you?

JILL: This door, its magnetically locked and bolted, and that card reader obviously unlocks it.

CHRIS: I think this is the door to the garden

JILL: How do you know?

CHRIS: I just read some of a diary I just found, sounds like it was written by the groundskeeper, he was locked out from the grounds by the people that lived here.

JILL: Lived here? And did it say who it was?

CHRIS: Employees of a company, the diary gave the impression that this place was intended to be some kind of get away for them, but it slowly turned in to a sort of base of operations.

JILL: For what?

CHRIS: I don't know, but I think Barry is right, there is something to uncover here and by doing so, I think we're going to get to the bottom of the missing hikers.

JILL: Well we're not going to get through this door until we find a keycard but I've got a feeling that its linked to that room with the piano.

CHRIS: What makes you think that?

JILL: This carving on the door is the same image I saw in a painting hung on the wall of that room, remember that hollow sounding wall?

CHRIS: So what are you thinking?

JILL: I don't know…

CHRIS: Wanna go back there now?

JILL: Not now, finding BRAVO team and Wesker should be a priority.

CHRIS: OK, there's a corridor over here…

Chris picks up the shotgun from the wall and leads the way and opens the door that he had investigated previously, revealing a dusty and wooden corridor with faded and worn mats dressing the floor.

Chris and Jill move down the corridor, which opens up to what seems like a small reception area with wooden stairs escalating to a wooden balcony overhead.

Jill looks at the walls as they move down the corridor, their boots creaking the wooden floor as they do, the walls are decorated by small black and white photos in oval wooden frames, Chris presses on while Jill stops and wipes the dust away from the glass of the frame to reveal the picture underneath, a smartly dressed man standing with a pregnant woman smiling stood among trees.

Jill turns and walks to catch up to Chris who is looking up at the balcony.

Chris gestures to Jill with his finger over his mouth to be silent.

Jill looks up and notices dust falling from the wooden balcony overhead as light thudding of footsteps move across while Chris fixes a strap to the Shotgun and wraps the shotgun around himself.

CHRIS: **whispers** OK, if we storm this one head on and give it enough firepower to knock it back…

As Chris talks of his plan to take out the zombie above them there is a sudden feminine feral scream and a loud crash and bang accompanied by a males screech and gargle when there is a sudden wet squelch and another thud, dust falling from the balcony accompanying each thud.

A loud bang and sound of struggle and a final gargle along side the female feral scream again when the struggle comes to an end.

Jill and Chris stand looking upwards with pistols at the ready during a few moments silence when a drop of blood starts to seep between the wooden boards of the balcony.

Chris jumps out of the way and evades the blood drop as it lands on the ground in front of their boots.

They look at the blood and then look up again to see the blood start to flow from the wooden boards and begin to do so in more than 1 place.

They hear a whimper and the shuffling of feet and the dragging of something metallic along the wooden balcony floor as it fades away when they hear the faint sound of a female voice:

VOICE: Mooootheeeerrrrrrrrr… (faint and distant sounding)

CHRIS: **whispers** What the fuck was that?

Jill stays focused on the blood as it continues to flow from above.

Chris checks a small room that is hidden away along the wall under the balcony.

Inside there is nothing but worn out garden tools and a chest, Chris quickly opens the huge metal chest and rummages through pointless spare parts inside, screws, gloves and the sort.

Chris continues to search through until he places his hand on something stopping him in his tracks, he pulls its out from underneath the assortment of things slowly and it's a large metal ammo box, opening it quickly but all that is inside is 2 shotgun shells.

CHRIS: Shit…

Chris throws the box back in to the chest and closes it and exits the room, closing the door behind him while Jill is slowly stepping up the staircase peering up to the balcony.

CHRIS: Jill! **whispers loudly**

Jill stops and signals for him to be quiet, she slowly creeps back up the stairs, Chris quickly swings the Shotgun off his back and loads the 2 shells in to the shotgun and races up the stairs after Jill aiming the shotgun towards the balcony, climbing the stairs sideways.

They reach the balcony that stretches down in to another long hall.

Jill aims the gun up and down the hall and then slowly steps towards the body on the floor which is splattered and covered in blood.

The body is missing a huge chunk from its head, a huge gaping hole on the back.

Chris steps on to the balcony checking the hall behind Jill while she looks at the body, Chris looks over his shoulder, the shock of the scene causing him to lower his guard and turn to face the body.

CHRIS: Oh my god…

JILL: You think that they are taking each other out?

CHRIS: What do you mean?

JILL: What if they are hungry….what if they are so hungry that they are killing each other?

CHRIS: Well the post mortem analysis of the bodies of the hikers was that they were covered in human bite marks, so maybe?

JILL: Maybe we're delving in to the realms of science fiction here…

CHRIS: You saw it yourself, one of these things and Kenneth…

JILL: I guess, but are we really just drawing the conclusion that these things are zombies?

Chris searches the tattered clothing of the man on the ground, Chris pulls a key from the man's jacket pocket, a single brass key.

CHRIS: A key…

Chris shows the key to Jill who takes it.

Chris looks back at the man on the ground covered in blood.

CHRIS: But look at this one… no bite marks, whatever took this guy out, it was just a savage attack.

JILL: What do you think it was?

CHRIS Maybe it was whatever Barry was talking about, the thing that attacked him and Wesker? The thing that looked like them…but didn't.

Chris looks back at Jill who pauses for a moment then holsters her gun, she walks down the hall towards the first door on the right side wall, trying the door it is locked, she tries the key but the key doesn't fit.

Chris stands and watches as Jill tries the next door, locked again and the key not fitting she turns the corner of the corridor and down to another door, Chris stands up and straps the shotgun over his shoulder jogging down the corridor to see Jill unlocking the door with the key.

She opens the door slowly, placing her pistol in to the room before she steps in, the room flickering with the dance of flames from an open fireplace.

Jill pushes the door open and steps in, holstering her gun as she observes what appears to be a small lounging area, 2 grand arm chairs placed in front of the fire, a small round coffee table between the seats with papers scattered across it.

Chris steps in and looks around, Jill searches through the papers, finding nothing she lets them fall to the worn carpeted floor.

Chris admires the photos on the dressers along the sides of the room while Jill walks over to the door on the opposite side of the room.

Opening it slowly again she steps in to the dark room, she turns the light on as she releases the door handle, lighting up a bedroom.

Looking around it seems ordinary, tidy, the bed immaculate.

Jill walks over to the window that looks out on the forest that they were pursued in.

Jill admires the moonlight for a moment noticing the slight twinkle of a reflection on water below on the wet forest ground.

Jill steps over to a desk in the corner of the room, she pulls the chair out and sits down, flicking on a desk lamp, illuminating the desk.

The desk is tidy, pens all lined up neatly on the left side of the desk and plain paper stacked up on the right side and plain envelopes lined up next to it.

Jill looks over the desk, daring not to touch anything; she opens a desk drawer and pulls a diary from it.

She looks at it and places it on the desk, she stares at it, intrigued to see what it says but a sense of boundary stands in her way.

Chris steps in and looks at her.

CHRIS: You OK?

Jill jumps and looks at him.

CHRIS: Find anything?

JILL: Don't know yet, you?

CHRIS: Nothing…a diary?

Chris points at the diary on the desk.

JILL: Yer

CHRIS: Another one…

JILL: Maybe being here was a momentous occasion for them, maybe it meant something to these people that they would want to note their experiences here.

CHRIS: Oh yer I would agree with that…

Chris jokes.

Jill smiles.

CHRIS: You going to read it?

JILL: I kind of feel like I shouldn't, I remember when I was a little girl - 8, a friend of mine snuck in to my room while we was playing hide and seek, desperate to read what I had written in my diary about her brother who I fancied at the time, I had never been so angry, heart broken and such a feeling of intrusion…

CHRIS: You were 8!

JILL: That's not the point!

Chris shakes his head.

CHRIS: I'll be in here looking for some clues, I'll leave you to decide.

Jill sits and stares at the diary for a few moments before slowly picking it up and flicking through its pages.

Jill puts the diary back down and looks through the door to see Chris picking a framed picture up and looking at it.

Jill looks back at the diary and slowly picks it up again, opening the diary at its centre page.

Jill begins to read.

VOICE OF DIARY WRITER: November 18th 1967, Mr. Trevor came to me acting really odd, he said that Mr. Spencer was hiding his Jessica and baby Lisa from him and he had to find them, he also went on to claim that the house wasn't his own any more, saying that some men had been telling him to stop venturing around on the grounds, he went on to say that even though the house had only been finished under a year, Mr. Spencer had plans to get rid of him and that he knew, he said that he would undoubtedly suffer the same fate that he feared his beloved Jessica and Lisa had.

I frankly had no idea what he was talking about, but why would he tell me? I was nothing but a houseboy.

Why on earth would he trust me? I am scared for Mr. Trevor, He is normally always so composed and collected, It does seem strange however that Mrs. Trevor and Lisa have not been around for so long.

I will continue to do my duties as instructed but I'm not sure what I can do to help my master, after all I'm nothing but a servant…

Jill stops and looks puzzled and flicks forward a few pages.

VOICE OF DIARY WRITER: November 30th 1967,

Mr. Spencer called all house staff in to the main hall today and told us that Mr. Trevor had entrusted the house to him, needing to urgently retreat back to New York for a new architectural project.

Mr. Spencer went on to tell us that we would notice an increase in the amount of his employees staying in the mansion over the coming months.

Jake the groundskeeper looked displeased, he and Mr. Trevor were, as I understand good friends, maybe he was unhappy that Mr. Trevor left without speaking of such.

Mr. Spencer seemed strangely smug about something though, of which I couldn't place my finger on, maybe he wanted the house to himself all along.

I must try not to sound so suspicious, I should be just happy that I still have a job.

Jill flicks towards the back of the diary.

VOICE OF DIARY WRITER: May 1st 1988, Jake came to me today while me and Margaret relaxed in front of the fire, he barged in to my room as though he owned the joint complaining how "the young hot shot manager" had told him to stay from the garden for now and that the door was to be sealed up, complaining that he was forced to take rest in the dorms with the employees because he can't get to his cottage!

I told him I didn't care for his problems and that if he hasn't come to expect Mr. Spencer's delegates to come and go as they please by now then he should probably just leave.

Just leave? What a joke! Jake, myself and Margaret are all that is left of the house staff, myself taking fathers place as head butler, head butler to the staff of one, my wife Margaret.

Jill flicks towards the final pages.

VOICE OF DIARY WRITER: June 2011, Margaret is starting to drive me insane, telling me how something is wrong, that it seems strange that all of the workers are to stay in there dorms and asking me why I left the room last night, I told her I didn't but she insists she heard someone come In to the room.

I told her to shut up and that never in all the years of being together had she annoyed me as much, to make things worse I woke up with some kind of bite on my neck, like a puncture mark, never had a problem with insects before.

Regardless, I left and went to Mr. Trevor's room to do my duties, I still feel forced to this room, it's housed Dr. Marcus while he stayed to do some of his research until the late 80's and now on occasion the young man who does the same, however I am not sure what I think of him.

He is a good-looking young man, but he is arrogant, his eyes are cold, I would like to eat his pretty face and make his friend William watch as I do so.

Maybe I will do the same to Margaret if she continues to annoy me…

June 2011, Margaret annoying me still so I stabbed her in face with letter opener to see if anything worth reading inside.

Hungry but no food left and no supplies been sent for ages, not seen anyone for a few days, not good-looking manager either.

Margaret still not got up, maybe eat her.

Itchy

Tasty

Jill recoils slightly at the disturbing entry, she slowly turns round and looks at the bed before placing the diary back on the desk.

She gets up and steps over to the bed, Chris notices her leave the desk from the other room.

CHRIS: Jill?

Chris steps in to the room just as Jill stands beside the bed and slowly pulls the covers from it to reveal a huge pool of blood covering the mattress.

CHRIS: Holy…

Jill notices a trial of blood from the bed on to the floor where she is stood; she steps back out of the blood trail and notices it go in to the wardrobe.

Jill looks at the wardrobe and slowly opens the door to reveal a woman with a metal letter opener hanging out of the top of her head, her head split open, chunks of flesh torn from her with bite marks.

Jill Steps back and looks away in disgust.

CHRIS: What is it?

JILL: Margaret…

CHRIS: Who?

JILL: Head butlers wife, something happened to him, his last couple of diary entries read like something out of a horror movie, he turned almost primal, talking simple but how he planned to eat his wife.

Chris makes his way to where Jill stands and see's the body

CHRIS: Jesus…

JILL: But something happened to him…he turned that way, before hand he was a very well spoken gent, with a lot of respect for the masters of the house.

CHRIS: George Trevor?

JILL: And Mr. Spencer… how did you?...

CHRIS: That diary I read, he wrote about them, Trevor built the house for Spencer.

JILL: Yer… and this diary reads that once Spencer got the house he got rid of Trevor.

CHRIS: What is this place? I mean its been here for years hidden away, but how come we've never known of it.

JILL: Maybe because its been kept hidden for a reason…

CHRIS: What else did the diary say?

JILL: Nothing much, it mentioned a Dr. Marcus and a young man who was apparently some kind of manager stayed here to do some kind of research.

CHRIS: Groundskeepers diary said the same

JILL: Jake

CHRIS: what?

JILL: Groundskeeper, his name was Jake, him and the butler were the only 2 original staff from when the house first opened.

CHRIS: So who is Dr. Marcus?

JILL: Beats me, but I have a feeling we would find some more answers in the master bedroom.

CHRIS: Trevor's room?

JILL: This house is just 1 giant riddle.

CHRIS: We shouldn't get too side tracked, let's not forget what were looking for…

JILL: But lets not forget why were here… we need to get to the bottom to why the hikers went missing.

Jill looks back at the body of Margaret and shakes her head, she storms back out of the room and back to the hall, Chris turns and watches her leave, he then turns back to the desk and opens the drawer, the drawer is empty and the other is locked.

He unsheathes his knife and jams it in to the lock, the lock falls from the draw and Chris opens it to find papers and a set of keys.

Chris takes the keys and drops them in to his combat trouser pocket as he walks and leaves the room to catch up with Jill.

Chris notices Jill trying the door that she used the key on but she is unable to get the door to move.

CHRIS: Maybe these will help.

Chris shows Jill the keys.

JILL: Where did you find those?.

CHRIS: He was the head butler remember, he had to have access to the rooms to do his rounds.

Chris unlocks the door and opens it.

The light in the room is on, 2 sets of double bunk beds line each wall, with what appears to be people laying in them, the bed cover draped over them.

JILL: Ever get the feeling this was the wrong door?

Chris draws his gun and slowly steps in to the room, he walks over to one of the bodies and pulls the sheet back quickly, pointing the gun at the body underneath.

The body is rotten, the skin dry, Chris turns the head to the side and looks at the neck to see a puncture mark with a bruise around it.

Chris steps back and looks on, he stands puzzled and in thought.

JILL: What's wrong?

CHRIS: Some kind of puncture mark on the neck.

JILL: But why are all these dead?

Chris looks troubled when over his shoulder in the background in the dark corner of the room, one of the bodies sits up slowly as the cover slowly slides off it revealing its blood cracked face.

Jill, can do nothing but look in horror as the creatures breathing becomes more and more apparent, Chris turning slowly and looking over when it screams and tries to get from the bed, scrabbling around inside the sheet and falling to the ground.

Chris runs for the door as the zombie jumps to his feet and charges towards Chris who sprints through the door, Jill slamming the door closed behind him.

A massive slam hits against the door with screaming and scratching coming from behind it.

CHRIS: They're not all dead

JILL: Dually noted, now shut up and help me with this door funny guy.

Chris grabs the door handle as it begins to turn from the other side holding it in place.

Chris slams his shoulder up against the door.

CHRIS: The lock, quick lock the door.

Jill temporarily releases her shoulder and turns the key in the door handle quickly and slams back up against the door.

JILL: Done!

Chris and Jill step back from the door instantly and draw there guns pointing it at the door.

The banging and scratching along with the zombies screams continue for a few moments before becoming calmer and slowing down.

The heavy breathing continues.

Chris and Jill look at one another and step away from the door quickly and jog down the hall, passed the body of the butler and turn a corner to the left and into another, stepping in to a hall closing the door behind them.

They stand in a dimly lit corridor, deep red carpets and deep red and gold wallpaper on the walls with red drapes in the corners.

Chris and Jill walk together silently, there thoughts on all that they have found in such a short time.

They turn a corner to the right and see a set of double doors, opening them together with guns drawn they step in to a dimly lit armory but the room is empty, nothing but the gleam from suits of armour stood on podiums reflecting the spotlights that sit beneath them.

They close the doors again and walk down the corridor slowly before opening a single door that brings them out in to the upper floor of the main hall.

CHRIS: Back in the hall…

JILL: Yer…..Barry?

Jill calls out but her voice echoes back in the hall.

CHRIS: Can't be here…

JILL: I hope he's OK

CHRIS I'm sure he will be.

Chris looks over to the corner of the hall and notices a door on the wall that they stand.

CHRIS: Look, another door, let's take a look.

Jill nods and they jog over to the door, they open it quickly and rush in with pistols at the ready.

They stand in a dark corridor that opens up in to a glass conservatory balcony, a glass sliding door at the end.

Beyond the door was an open balcony that ran along the front of the side of the house.

The balcony outside was dark, an over turned chair could be seen coming from the dark shadow created at the far end of the balcony.

Jill and Chris step down the corridor and slide the door open.

Stepping on to the balcony they are greeted by a strong wind.

They step further on to the balcony and in to the shadow when they see a boot coming out of the darkness.

Jill stops Chris with her hand and points towards it.

Chris nods with an acknowledgement, he slides his pistol in to its holster and swings his shotgun from his back and points it at the potential danger.

Jill steps further in with Chris covering her with the shotgun, she kicks the boot to notice there is someone wearing it, equipping a torch she shines it at the boot noticing it is in a sat down position and slowly raises it up the leg and to the waist to notice an equipment belt similar to hers, an empty pistol holster, she continues to raise the torch to the torso to see a flak jacket covered in blood, holes in the jacket it torn and ragged, she shines the torch to something she cant quite make out on the chest.

A STARS emblem emblazoned on the chest.

JILL: No…

She lifts the torch to the head and recognises Forest, his face cut and scratched.

JILL: Forest! No!

CHRIS: No…

They stand in silence, Jill placing her hand in over of her mouth in upset.

Suddenly Forest leaps from his seat.

CHRIS: Jesus CHRIST!

Jill in shock steps back in shock.

Forest stands looking at them with vacant eyes, his breathing sounding like that of the zombie from the bunk beds room.

CHRIS: Forest?

JILL: Forest, its me Jill…and Chris

Forest lunges forward towards them with a scream.

Chris pulls Jill behind him and pushes her back out the balcony and then running behind her.

CHRIS: Move!

Jill scrambles through the door.

Jill spins round drawing her pistol and opening fire on Forest who absorbs the bullets, slowing as he takes them

Chris realises he must do the same and turns, drawing the shotgun and opening fire.

The shotgun blast sends him back to the ground, Chris jogs over while he is stunned and looks away while pointing the shotgun at Forests head and cocks it.

CHRIS: Heaven forgive me…

Camera cuts to the view of the mansion from the tree line.

Chris pulls the trigger, the shotgun blast fills the night air, the muzzle flash lighting up the balcony in a brief flash like a lighthouse in the deep dark forest.

Chris stands over Forests body, he slowly turns and looks at the carnage that unfolded and at the body which was once his friend.

Jill looks at Chris who steps over to the chair that Forest was sat in and drops the shotgun to the floor.

JILL: Chris?

Chris sits looking at Forest in disappointment at what has happened.

JILL: Chris, are you OK?

CHRIS: What the fuck is happening?...

Jill looks around at the balcony before stepping over to Forest's and kneeling down before him, she opens his flack jacket and notices the bullet holes that it caught from her pistol.

JILL: Forests flak jacket caught my rounds, it should have felt like a punch from a heavyweight boxer, he just kept coming.

Jill notices a massive hole in the jacket and an open wound in Forests torso from the shotgun blast.

JILL: The shotgun went straight through...

Jill continues to examine Forests body, she lifts his shirt to look at his body, working her way up she comes across a bite mark on his neck.

JILL: Bite marks...this is starting to become more and more like something from a movie

CHRIS: What's up?

JILL: The bite marks found on the hikers, bite marks on Forest, what if what makes people this way is the biting.

CHRIS: But where does it originate?

JILL: The butler didn't have any bite marks but he complained in his diary he had a puncture point on him like an insect bite...not long after that his entries went crazy

Chris slides off the chair and on to his knees in front Jill looking at her demonstrating her theory.

JILL: What if him and the others with the puncture marks spread this thing among this place when they bit other people.

CHRIS: Look this whole night of the living dead is going to your head a bit...let's not jump to any crazy conclusions.

JILL: you got to admit Chris, it does make sense, if the butler was injected with something and it made him this way, what if he was one of them that spread it, that body in the dorm with the bunk beds didn't have any bite marks.

CHRIS: That I saw at least.

JILL: But You found a puncture point..

CHRIS: Yer but if your theory is right, how did this thing manage to reach all the way out to the hikers?

Jill pauses for a moment in thought.

JILL:I don't know...

CHRIS: Look you might be on to something but I think we need to find something more than what we currently have before we start making these kind of leaps.

JILL: I guess you're right, I think we should head back down to the room with the piano, I think its hiding something, either a way out or some answers...

CHRIS: if we're lucky, maybe even both.

JILL: And since when have we ever been lucky?

Chris stands to his feet and extends his hand to Jill.

She takes it and rises to her feet.

CHRIS: Well...at least we're luckier than poor Forest and Kenneth...

They sit in silence for a few seconds, Jill looking at the moon and listening to the rustling of the forest trees.

JILL: We should go Chris..

CHRIS: He was a good friend…Barry and me were on the same team during our time with SWAT, Forest joined us a year later, he made his way up really quickly, us 3 were all really competitive during target practice, Wesker made us all compete for position of team marksman for Alpha team, he selected me and Barry but then gave Forest a place on Bravo team after me and Barry suggested he did.

I think Forest always felt a little disappointed that me and Barry were first choice over him,I just hope Forest knew how much I thought of him, I hope he knew deep down that I never intended to try and prove that I was better than him.

Jill gives Chris a second and smiles.

JILL: I certainly doubt that he thought bad of you...he was a good man...come on Chris, Let's go…

Chris and Jill walk across the upper floor of the hall and open some double doors that open out to an upper balcony that runs around the outskirts of the dining hall.

Chris and Jill notice a door at the far end of the hall left open, Chris and Jill look on when suddenly the door slams closed.

Chris and Jill look at one another curiously and quickly walk to the door.

Bracing the door for entry they step in quickly.

CHRIS: what the hell was that?

Jill looks at a determined Chris when they hear foot steps.

Chris and Jill stand in a landing area, green wallpaper lines the walls, in front of them is some wood railings and a door on the other side of them.

Jill and Chris slowly step forward and notice the wood rails are above some stairs that descend from the left of the landing that opens up from around the corner of the door.

Jill and Chris step slowly toward the wood railing and look through to see a shadow of a hunched figure walking down the corridor on the level below.

It swings its arms strangely, its arms clasped together.

VOICE OF CREATURE: Mooooootthheeeeeeeeerrrrr…

The shadow disappears when they hear a door open and then slam close.

CHRIS: It's gone…

JILL: Do you think it knows we're here?

Chris progresses slowly, Jill follows.

CHRIS: No, I don't think so...

JILL: Let's check that room over there.

Jill and Chris walk along the landing and over to the opposite corridor that travels down to a set of double doors.

Chris and Jill open the door to a grand bedroom, the lamp lights dotted around the corners of the room elevated on the walls.

The bedroom housed a fireplace, which was dormant, a grand 4-post bed, the bed made immaculately.

Jill and Chris look around, Chris taking note of an old record player in the corner with a vinyl on it.

Jill walks over to a desk and clicks a desk lamp on to see a desk in disarray, building plans for the mansion scattered on it and scraps of paper with desperate scrawling all over it.

Jill pulls one of the plans up and notices a generic layout of the mansion.

JILL: Looks like a map of the mansion.

Chris looks away from the record player and over to Jill.

CHRIS: Could be helpful…

JILL: Perhaps…

Jill places it on the floor and turns back to the desk, gently moving the papers aside to try and find something.

JILL: I think we might have found George Trevor's bedroom.

CHRIS: Yer I think you're right.

Chris pulls a drawer open and rummages through, finding nothing.

Jill moves over to the bed while Chris searches the cabinets nearby.

Jill sits down on the edge of the bed, looking at the bed side table, she looks at the carpet and notices 2 grooves in the carpet from the pressure of the tables legs as if it has been moved several times in the past.

Jill stands and turns the table on its side with a loud crash, the lamp sliding off and crashing to the ground.

Chris turns in shock, looking at what Jill is doing, she shines her torch to the wall to notice a small grate, the screws loosened in the corners

Jill grabs the grate pulls it off the wall and shines her torch in to notice a leather book with a golden clasp lock and a gold lighter sat next to it.

Jill reaches in and pulls them from the hole in the wall and sits back on the bed.

CHRIS: What is it?

Jill opens the book to notice a diary written by George Trevor, the first page with his name written on it.

JILL: George Trevor's diary…

Jill flicks the diary open at a random page and reads the page out to Chris.

JILL's voice merges in to GEORGE TREVOR'S: October 21st 1966 The mansion is complete and Ozwell is very impressed and has insisted that although the mansion will act as a type of holiday home for his employees, he insists that me and Jessica live here!

Incredible that not only has he paid for this construction, paid me handsomely for the task but he has also given the house to me!

He promises that he has hired house staff already but that I could keep Jake as the groundskeeper and that he would make a small cottage for Jake to stay in on the grounds.

I explained to Oz that I had given him the office next to the door to the garden and that Jake would have one of the dorms upstairs but he insisted on making sure the staff would have the best possible.

October 31st 1966, me, Jessica and little Lisa moved in today and the bedroom is incredible, Jessica told me how happy and how proud of me she was, she gave me a gift, a gold lighter.

I laughed, I told her I didn't smoke but she said that it did not need to serve a purpose as obvious as that, but she hoped that keeping hold of it would remind me of her and she turned my hand to show me the other side, my name and family crest was engraved on it as well as Moonlight Sonata – my favourite piece of music.

We spent the evening in the piano room talking and laughing about our plans for the future while Lisa slept upstairs in our room on the bed.

Jill flicks through the pages until she notices a small scrap of paper acting as a style of bookmark, she looks at the scrap and notices the words – _re-read._

Jill begins to read the page.

Voice of GEORGE TREVOR: November 7th 1967, Ozwell came to me to say that his colleague Edward Ashford wanted to see me and show him some plans from the construction of this mansion as he has plans to build a similar mansion elsewhere for another holiday resort for his employees in his sector were he works.

The meeting is at somewhere called Rockfort Island, it's a series of rocks and islands somewhere in Europe.

Oz is arranging for me to be collected by helicopter and taken to an airport where I will be flown on a private jet to meet Mr. Ashford.

Treat in style and with respect! I really must be in Oz' good books!

November 10th 1967, On my way back after seeing Edward, he seemed like a nice man, very polite and had a lot to say about the history of his family, something he seems very proud of.

He and his wife were expecting twins any time now, he hoped that at least one of them would be a boy so that one day his son would carry on the bloodline.

Talking to him about this made me realise how much I missed Jess and Lisa, my mind had been so focused on my work with Edward that I sometimes stopped and remembered about them for a few moments, wondering what they must be doing, I'm sure Lisa will be making her mother chase her through the gardens again, upsetting Jake in the mean time.

Jill turns the page.

Voice of GEORGE TREVOR: November 11th 1967: Something terrible has happened, I returned home to Oz awaiting me to explain that Jess and Lisa had gone for a walk in the forest but that they haven't returned!

It's nearly midnight! Where could they be? I asked Oz to send some of his guards out to look for them but he said there was no need to worry and he was sure they were OK and that they have probably gone to see some of the finishing of the construction at the planned Raccoon City.

Why does Oz seem so calm about all this? Why is it that he see's no urgency?

November 12th 1967, They still haven't returned, I went and spoke to Jake who told me that he hasn't seen them since yesterday morning when he saw them up near the gardens towards the cemetery passed his cottage.

Jess told him that they were meeting somebody…who could they have been meeting?

November 17th 1967, I have searched everywhere and tried to call Jess' family but all the phones are out, Oz keeps telling me not to worry but they've been gone for days the fucking idiot.

I am beginning to think that he has done something to them, when I went looking round the gardens yesterday and I headed out towards the cemetery at the back of the garden 2 of his men escorted me back to the mansion telling me that the caves were dangerous.

I explained to them I was looking for Jess and Lisa but they acted as if they hadn't heard me and ushered me along quickly.

When the men slammed that double door to the garden behind me I could have torn it down with my bare hands, staring at the carving that Ozwell had made for me as thanks for this god for saken mansion he had me build for him.

He's up to something and I know it, he has them, and I will find out what he as done to them and why…

JILL: That's the last entry..

CHRIS: Who is this Ozwell Spencer?

JILL: I don't know but this is the master bedroom, it housed Dr. Marcus and the other manager who came after him, maybe they can provide some light on him seeing as they worked for him?

CHRIS: Well I haven't found anything of there's around, not a single thing.

JILL: Moonlight Sonata….Beethoven…..Sonata is latin and Italian for sound….that picture in the piano room was a painting of George Trevor stood by a pond in the moonlight and the painting was called the sound of moonlight…maybe this is a clue?

CHRIS: It's the record on this player too…

JILL: That song has some importance to that room, I can feel it…

CHRIS: Perhaps…

JILL: Lets get back there

CHRIS: OK…

Chris and Jill creep down the stairs towards where they saw the shadow of the strange creature.

Jill and Chris have guns at the ready and notice a door opposite the foot of the stairs that they descend.

JILL: Lets check in here before we press on **whispers**

Chris nods as Jill braces the side of the door and opens it as Chris jumps in gun at the ready when he is suddenly sprayed with something.

CHRIS: Jesus what the…?

VOICE: Get behind me!

Jill pulls Chris out the way and jumps in front and aims.

JILL: Freeze!

Jill notices Richard from Bravo team sitting on the edge of a bed while Rebecca sits nervously behind, Richard sits with a shotgun at the ready pointed toward the door.

JILL: Richard?...

RICHARD: Jill?...Chris?

Chris continues to cough and slowly opens 1 eye looking in to the room…

CHRIS: What the…?

REBECCA: Oh my god I'm so sorry!

JILL: Rebecca? You too? You're alive!

Rebecca jumps off the bed and runs to Jill giving her a hug.

Jill laughs.

JILL: Thank goodness you're alright!

Chris walks over to Richard as he gets up from the bed placing his shotgun on the bed and hold his ribs, his t-shirt bloodied.

CHRIS: Are you OK pal?

RICHARD: Yer, I'm good, you?

CHRIS: What happened to you?

RICHARD: It's a long story..

Rebecca turns and looks back at Chris and Richard, Jill walks over to the door and closes it.

CHRIS: Rebecca are you OK?

REBECCA: Yes sir…

CHRIS: Er….Chris will be fine…

JILL: How come you didn't contact us? What happened?

RICHARD: Our helicopter suffered from some sort of engine failure and we crash landed in to the forest, but we got attacked by something, I think it was the hikers…

CHRIS: What makes you think that?

RICHARD: What they were wearing, the numbers made sense too, Edward got trapped in the cockpit from the crash landing, to let us get away from those things he told us to leave and he would buy us some time….he sacrificed himself….

REBECCA: It's true sir…he was so brave…

RICHARD: We managed to find our way to this mansion, Enrico said that he would make his way to the North of the mansion to try and find some open space to try and call HQ, he ordered Forest to secure the the upper level, Kenneth to take the west, he gave me the shotgun to keep Rebecca safe, Enrico asked me to secure the East with her, I haven't heard or seen anything from them since…

Richards voice over plays as a scene plays out of Enrico giving orders, directing the team around from the hall, Kenneth passing the shotgun to Richard and nodding.

Jill and Chris look troubled.

REBECCA: What? What is it?

RICHARD: You found them didn't you…

JILL: Kenneth and Forest yes….I'm sorry

REBECCA: No…

Rebecca turns to Jill and hugs her, she cries

RICHARD: What about the Sergeant?

CHRIS: We haven't seen him but I'm sure he's OK

RICHARD: What happened to them…Kenneth and Forest

Chris looks at the upset Rebecca and then looks back at Richard.

CHRIS: It doesn't matter…

They fall silent for a moment.

RICHARD: So where is the rest of Alpha? How did you get here?

CHRIS: When we didn't hear from you we set off to find you, we fast roped in to your crash site and then we were attacked, by the same things that attacked you too, Joseph didn't make it, we ran to this mansion, not long after though we got separated.

RICHARD: You're kidding?

CHRIS: No, but we've managed to find Barry since, he's gone to find Wesker.

Richard sits back down, he winces while holding on to his bleeding side.

JILL: What happened to you Rich?

Rebecca turns and goes over to Richard.

REBECCA: While we were looking around, one of the things like in the forest jumped out of nowhere and jumped on Richard, I don't know why but he bit him, I managed to throw him off and get us out of there but it's quite a deep wound, I've been doing what I can with what I can find in this supply room to patch him up.

RICHARD: So much for me taking care of you eh?

REBECCA: Shhhhh

Rebecca smiles while she prepares a bandage for Richard.

Chris looks at Jill who signals for him to come over to her with a flick of her head.

Chris smiles at Rich and walks over to her.

JILL: He's been bitten Chris...you know what this might mean?

Chris looks troubled.

JILL: This isn't good Chris…If Richard was bitten by one of those things we could be playing with fire here, this could end badly.

CHRIS: We don't know that for sure yet...

JILL: Maybe, but if the theory were working with is true...

Chris and Jill look back at Richard.

CHRIS: You really think Richard is in danger?

Jill looks at Chris and walks away over to Richard.

JILL: We need to move on, we're trying to find a way out of here, would you rather wait here or do you want to come with us?

RICHARD: I think we should stick together, divide and conquer doesn't seem to work…

Chris smiles and holds out his hand to help Richard up.

Richard grabs his shotgun and stands to his feet, helped by Chris.

CHRIS: You ready?

RICHARD: Lets do this..

Chris and Jill step out of a doorway back at the corridor behind where Kenneth's body is still lying on the ground in a pool of blood, his skin starting to look dry.

CHRIS: I'm sorry you have to see this.

Chris says over his shoulder to Richard who is covering the rear.

Rebecca looks and gasps in horror.

RICHARD: Its ok, its ok, lets just keep moving, don't look Rebecca…

Richard tries to console Rebecca as they progress slowly around the body of Kenneth and down the hall back to the piano room.

Jill and Rebecca step in looking around while Chris and Richard close the door and ensure it is secure.

REBECCA: What is it your looking for?

JILL: That picture has a reference to a piece of music that the person in the painting had a particular favour of, but the same design is on a locked door we need to get through to get to the gardens at the rear.

REBECCA: So what are you thinking?

JILL: The wall that the painting over there is hung from is hollow, I think it's a hidden door to something

Jill continues to look on the bookcases.

REBECCA: Hidden door to what?

Jill notices a slim book with no readable spine concealed between two giant leather-bound books while looking at the book case closely.

JILL: I don't know yet…

Richard pulls 3 shells from his flak jacket pocket and gives them to Chris

RICHARD: it's all I have left...make them count...

Chris swings the shotgun from his shoulder and loads the shells in.

Jill slides the thin book out from between the 2 leather bound books and off the shelf and looks at it.

The book is old and crinkled, the pages are brown and fading, black text on the front in bold read – Beethoven's classics.

Jill opens the pages and walks over to the piano taking a seat in front of it.

Jill flicks through the pages gently not to destroy the pages.

She finally turns it to Moonlight Sonata.

Rebecca looks over Jills shoulder and reads.

REBECCA: Ah, the moonlight sonata.

Jill places the book on the holder and starts to play slowly.

Jill strums the keys as the sound of Moonlight Sonata fills the room.

The team watch on as Jill plays gracefully as the song comes to its end.

There is nothing but silence.

RICHARD: now what?

Suddenly a click and the wall that has the painting hung from it suddenly moves and becomes ajar like a door.

Jill stands up and draws her pistol, she steps over to the door and pulls it open, looking inside.

A dark room with a dim red light inside illuminates a desk and a chair.

Jill walks in and notices a key card on the desk next to some papers.

Jill picks up the paper and reads it.

VOICE OF OZWELL SPENCER: James, I got rid of Trevor and gave you the team so that you can move forward with the work on progenitor but you have given me nothing and the team say they see nothing of you.

I have some excellent young students and minds here that I wish to send but if you plan to treat them as poorly and with as much negligence as you have the team you currently have, then maybe they will serve better as replacements rather than workmates.

You better give us results and justify your behaviour soon or Ashford and me will be forced to take action.

Consider this a warning Dr. Marcus…

Ozwell. E Spencer

Jill places the paper back on the desk and takes the keycard, placing it in her pocket, she looks up to notice two red dots seemingly hovering in thin air on the wall in front of her.

She places her hand on the wall and notices it cold when the 2 red dots suddenly move forward quickly and a loud bang hits the wall and a muffled scream from behind the wall.

Jill jumps back and notices a small switch on the desk.

She flicks it and a bright light illuminates behind the wall which is actually a sheet of glass for an observation room with 9 zombies sat behind it.

The light wakens them as the one is already stood there in front of the glass.

JILL: Oh my god…

CHRIS: Jill?...

Chris shouts through

The zombies jump at the glass collectively as it cracks, they continue to punch and kick the glass, screaming, head butting it splattering blood across the screen.

JILL: Move MOVE MOVE!

Jill runs from the room and closes the wall back in place, she grabs Rebecca by the arm and leads her out the room.

Richard grabs a metal curtain pole off the wall behind it, the curtain falls down to the ground.

Chris steps in to the hall and looks down to see Barry stepping out of the dining room door.

CHRIS: Barry?

Jill and Rebecca run down the corridor.

JILL: Hold that door!

BARRY: Jill, Rebecca!

Jill and Rebecca run toward Barry who signals for them to come toward him while Richard and Chris watch zombies break through the fake wall.

Richard throws the metal pole in to the hall behind him and then turns his shotgun round and takes a shot at the knee of one which sends the zombie down landing on the piano's keys with a loud crash, smashing its head open.

Chris shoots one of the zombies in the chest which sends it flying back and slamming to the ground, one of the zombies in a mad charge standing on its head, crushing it.

RICHARD: go!

Richard pulls the door closed behind him and slams the metal pole in to the door handle propping it against opposite wall.

BARRY: Come on!

A zombie tries to open the door while Richard and Chris run down the hall, the door opens slightly and is then stopped by the metal pole, Barry takes a long shot and catches the zombie in the head, it slumps through the door, blood pouring across the wooden floor, its head splits open slightly when it hits the ground.

Barry pushes Richard and Chris through the door and passed him in to the dining hall when he turns to see Kenneth stood to his feet staring at him.

BARRY: Kenny?

Kenneth charges towards him with a bark, he turns to close the door as he steps in to the dining hall, he spots the zombies barge through the piano room door, smashing it to pieces.

Barry closes the door behind him and looks down the dining hall to see Rebecca and Jill rushing through the door to the main hall and Richard and Chris not far behind.

CHRIS: Barry lets move!

Barry runs down the dining hall pulling chairs out behind him from under the table.

The zombies soon barge through the door to the dining hall as Barry reaches the door to the main hall.

Barry turns with the double doors handles in his hands closing the door when he sees Kenneth push his way through the group of zombies, tearing the head off of one of the zombies in his way, he screams at Barry across the hall and leading the pack of zombies.

Barry closes the door.

The zombies run down the hall falling over the chairs and the others scrambling to get over those that fell over.

CHRIS: Any plans on how to stop these guys?

BARRY: I'm working on it!

CHRIS: Well you might want to hurry up, I only have 2 shells left.

As Barry catches up to Chris and the rest of the team the main hall doors leading to the dining hall begin to rattle and shake, the door banging as zombies pound their fists against it.

BARRY: Just keep moving!

Jill has opened the door to the corridor on the opposite side of the hall and lets Rebecca run passed her in to the corridor.

JILL: If we can make it to the garden door round back then this key card should be able to get us out of here!

RICHARD: Doors don't stop these things Jill!

JILL: We should be able to lock the door behind us with the magnetic locks and seal them in!

The zombies barge through the doors and scramble across the hall towards them.

BARRY: I don't think we'll make it!

CHRIS: Come on!

The team run through the corridor with the zombies running behind them, they reach the corridor that they had stepped out on to from the kitchen.

The zombies gain on them fast, one of them lunges towards Barry at the rear as he turns the corner of the corridor only just dodging the zombie.

Barry turns and shoots the zombie while on the floor in the head and quickly stomps on it crushing its skull, he then quickly turns and runs.

CHRIS: We need to clear these out!

JILL: We're almost there!

CHRIS: We won't make it…

Chris turns with his shotgun and takes aim at the corner, Barry appears suddenly

BARRY: Don't shoot!

CHRIS: Jesus!

Barry runs through quickly

BARRY: Get ready! They're right behind me!

Richard kneels to one knee and takes aim at the corner with his shotgun also.

RICHARD: last 2 shells...

They wait and Chris stands and takes aim with his shotgun, Barry stands alongside him his gun at the ready.

CHRIS: Jill get that door open!

Jill gently pushes Rebecca down the corridor

Jill guides Rebecca through to the double door leading to the small hall way with the carved door.

The thunderous roar of footsteps on the wooden floor fills the hall as the zombies climb over one another to get through the corridor and round the corner to Chris, Barry and Richard.

BARRY: NOW!

Barry opens fire on a zombie catching him in the chest and sending him back in to the corner of the corridor, sitting stunned against the wall.

Chris lets out a round and takes out a zombies shoulder, it's arm dropping to the floor, the force spins the zombie out of control and to the ground, tripping the zombie behind him and sending it hurtling to the ground, Richard stands and fires a round in to the zombie that fell to the ground splattering it's head open.

CHRIS: Pull back...

Barry let's out a round at a zombie jumping round the corner, the force of which staggers it back

RICHARD: That won't stay down for long!

Richard and Chris turn the corner and passed the kitchen door and in to the hall with the double doors, Jill swiping the key card.

CHRIS: What's going on?

JILL: The card won't work!

RICHARD: Great... Last shell and I'm on to my last mag on my pistol.

Barry lets one more round and takes down a zombie with a shot to the throat, he lands on top of the other zombie that Chris took down with the shotgun shot to the shoulder.

Barry turns and runs as Kenneth leaps towards him.

Richard suddenly drops down on to his knee holding his side, noticeably in a sweat.

Richard drops his shotgun.

Chris turns and looks at Richard.

CHRIS: Rich?

Chris looks up and notices Barry run round the corridor, Chris points his shotgun at him before he realises its Barry.

BARRY: Woah it's me again!

CHRIS: Move your ass Barry!

Barry runs towards them when Kenneth appears from round the corner.

CHRIS: Kenneth?

He charges towards him, Chris firing his final round at Kenneth's head, blowing it open and in to pieces.

Rebecca squirms, hiding behind Jill who tries the card again, the door finally opening as the keycard reader shows a green light.

JILL: I got it!

The door clucks as the metal bars remove themselves from the door and it clicks open.

JILL: Come on!

Rebecca runs through the door in to the garden and looks over to Richard who he notices is in pain.

REBECCA: Richard?

Richard turns and notices Rebecca looking concerned while Chris throws his shotgun aside and draws his pistol, Barry slamming more rounds in to his revolver.

Richard holding his side turns and grabs his shotgun and slowly stands to his feet.

RICHARD: Go Rebecca!

REBECCA: But...

RICHARD: I'm fine!

Barry finishes reloading zombies when he looks up, a zombie charging toward him but aloud gunshot rings out, the zombie slumps to the ground before him with a bullet wound to his head, Chris gun smoking as he continues to aim it at the end of the corridor around, Barry boots it in the head sinking his steel toe caps in to the side of his head creating a huge hole.

Barry then sends another round in to a zombie as it appears round the corner blood splattering against across the walls and the floor, it slides down to the wooden floor.

Chris picks the shotgun back up off the floor and runs toward the zombie slumped in the corridor that Barry shot as he flips the shotgun round, grabbing the end of the barrel, the zombie is weak from the shot it received from Barry's magnum, Chris swings the shotgun like a bat and smashes the zombies head open, Chris letting off a massive yell as he does.

Chris breaths heavily when he hears the faint whimpering and shuffling from around the corner.

Chris starts to step down the corridor cautiously when Richard suddenly calls to him.

RICHARD: Chris, take this.

Richard slides his shotgun along the floor to Chris, dropping back down to one knee and holding his wound.

Chris picks the shotgun up and discards the one in his other hand on top of the destroyed body of the zombie next to him.

Barry goes to help Richard to his feet while Jill stands in the doorway with her gun still drawn, Rebecca looking nervously behind her.

Chris steps round the corner to see the zombie he shot missing it's Rm twitching on the ground, throwing it's legs around to try and stand to it's feet but it struggles missing it's arm.

Chris stands over it and notices a bite mark on it's neck.

CHRIS: What the hell are you?

It stops and stares at Chris, breathing heavily.

Chris cocks his shotgun and points it at the zombie as it screams and Chris pulls the trigger, the gunshot sounding through the corridor while Barry and Richard stand together looking at the end of the corridor.

A voice from down the corridor after a few moments silence.

CHRIS: It's over...

Chris appears from round the corner holding the shotgun, he discards it on the floor walking toward them.

CHRIS: it's over...

Chris and Barry help Richard,either side of him carrying him with his arms wrapped around there shoulders, he is beginning to look paler than before, his bandage is beginning to show blood and the collar of his shirt is damp from sweat.

REBECCA: Richard! Are you OK?

RICHARD: It's OK, I'm fine

Jill looks at Chris concerned.

JILL: Looks like you turned up at the right place at the right time again Barry.

BARRY: Yer with my piece of shit gun…

Barry struggles with Richard and helps him through the double door in to the garden

JILL: At least we can get some fresh air at last...

Barry passes Richard on to Rebecca's shoulder who groans under Richards weight.

BARRY: I still need to find Wesker, I still haven't checked the upper floor fully yet.

Chris speaks while nodding to Richard as he releases him who nods in return, letting him know that he can stand without his help.

CHRIS: Barry, me and Jill have just come from upstairs, we checked everywhere, Wesker isn't around.

BARRY: He has to be here somewhere, I'm not leaving until I find him.

CHRIS: OK suit yourself I know you well enough to know you're not going to listen to me but we could really do with your help, we shouldn't split up, I mean look what just happened!

REBECCA: Kenneth...

BARRY: I know, listen I will come and find you I promise, but I need to know Wesker is OK.

JILL: We'll move on then, but please be careful. I think we've seen the thing that attacked you and Wesker when we first got here.

BARRY: You did?

JILL: I think so…right Chris?

Jill looks over to Chris who nods.

Barry sighs.

BARRY: I'll be careful, you gonna be OK Richard?

Richard simply nods

BARRY: Richard?

RICHARD: I'll be fine…I swear…

Barry looks over to Chris who looks concerned.

BARRY: OK, I'm gonna head upstairs, I'll come through to the garden once I'm done here.

CHRIS: Be careful Barry…

Barry nods and leaves through the door to the wooden corridor where Chris and Jill had first spotted the creature in the mansion.

JILL: Let's see if we can find Enrico out here, you said he left to check the north of the mansion to see if he could find somewhere clear to make thrall to HQ?

REBECCA: Yer...

CHRIS: Then let's hope he's around...

Chris places Richards arm around his shoulder and walks him across the large patio illuminated by the moonlight.

They stand and look up at the stars, the night seems calm and the sound of the rustling of the trees and the grass surrounds them.

Jill stands and closes her eyes, breathing in the fresh air, a change from fusty, stale and the dead air of the mansion.

She looks over across the far reaching garden and notices the large pond, catching the shine of the moon and the stars upon it.

Jill leads through the garden, walking with Chris carrying Richard and Rebecca walking alongside.

Chris looks at Richard who seems to be struggling, he looks over to Rebecca.

CHRIS: Rebecca, can you manage a second?

REBECCA: Yer, sure

Chris eases Richard off his shoulder and smiles at Rebecca as Rebecca once again shoulders him, Chris jogs onward to Jill.

CHRIS: Seen anything?

JILL: No, but this is the pond from the painting and on the door, looking up ahead the path looks a lot more rocky as it goes up through those trees, I think if we follow it, it might take us back in to the forest.

CHRIS: That a good idea? I mean…Barry is back there on his own and Wesker is still missing.

JILL: I never said anything about leaving did I? Richard needs help, we need to find a way of getting him and Rebecca out of here.

Back with Rebecca and Richard.

RICHARD: Are you OK?

REBECCA: What?

RICHARD: Are you OK?

REBECCA: Your asking me if I'm OK?

RICHARD: yer?

REBECCA: Have you seen yourself?

RICHARD: What this? But…This is nothing? I'm ready for anything that comes at us.

A sudden rustle in the bushes turns Richards attention, he turns and grabs his pistol from its holster and points towards the sound pushing Rebecca behind him as he struggles to stand.

Chris and Jill pull there pistols out and point it towards a moving bush when suddenly a figure steps out, the moonlight shines on the figure who stands with gun trained on them.

CHRIS: Wesker?

Wesker stands seemingly fine, not a hair out of place, still wearing his sunglasses.

WESKER: Chris? Jill?

JILL: Captain Wesker? You're alive!

Wesker lowers his gun and steps towards them slowly.

JILL: I can't believe it! You're actually alive!

WESKER: You doubted me?

Wesker says with a cocky smile.

JILL: Never sir…

Jill smiles.

Wesker steps down in front of them.

REBECCA: Captain Wesker!

Wesker turns and looks to see Rebecca jogging over with Richard limping behind.

WESKER: Miss Chambers?

REBECCA: Thank goodness you're alright!

RICHARD: Yer I'm impressed

WESKER: Richard? You're still alive?

Wesker looks back toward Jill and Chris concerned.

RICHARD: Yer I hit a slight speed bump but nothing I can't handle Sir…

WESKER: You sure you're OK?

RICHARD: Of course

JILL: Sir, How did you get out here?

WESKER: Me and Barry got separated, something attacked us, I lured it away from Barry and it chased me, the door to the garden was open so I closed it behind me to try and stop the thing but when I closed it, it magnetically locked and I couldn't get back in, I've been looking for clues and another way in.

CHRIS: Barry's safe.

WESKER: You've seen him?

CHRIS: Yer, he's back at the mansion looking for you, we parted ways at the garden door only a minute ago.

WESKER: The garden is huge and those things are out here, if you're careful though you should be OK

Wesker points at the rocky path in the trees.

WESKER: Take that path, It's dark but it should be safe, it's on an upward slope so it goes to higher ground you might have a better chance of getting in touch with Brad from there.

Wesker detaches his headset from his sat phone and throws it to Jill.

He removes the headset from his ear and places it in his flack jacket pocket.

WESKER: All communications are still blocked, the sat phone is still out of order so we need to find a way to get out of range of whatever is blocking the radio transmission so the higher ground up there may help, there is a cottage at the top of the path too, sit yourself down in there, for Richards sake...

CHRIS: OK, what about you?

WESKER: I should go back to the mansion and find Barry seeing as he's still there looking for me.

Jill pulls the card from her pocket and holds it towards Wesker.

JILL: Take this.

Wesker takes the card and looks at it.

JILL: It's a key card to unlock the magnetic lock on the garden door - you might need it.

Wesker nods.

Wesker looks over at Richard and Rebecca.

WESKER: Time for me to go, take the path it might be our only chance for contacting Brad and getting out of here.

JILL: Yes sir.

Wesker walks down the path towards the mansion when he stops.

WESKER: Jill, Chris, can I borrow you for a second...

Chris and Jill look down the path confused towards Wesker who signals for them to come over.

They walk over to him who steps in close to them.

WESKER: Richard, what happened?

JILL: We don't know the specifics but he got attacked by one of those things, it bit him on his side while they struggled

WESKER: He was bitten?

JILL: Yer…

WESKER: You need to take care of this…

CHRIS: Sorry?

WESKER: The bites…on those things...You've seen them right? I took on a few of those things deeper in the garden, when I examined the bodies I found bite marks on them, I think they become that way through the bites.

JILL: We kind of came to that same conclusion Sir…

CHRIS: So what are you saying Wesker?

WESKER: Richard isn't looking too good and I'd bet this is the start, you need to take care of this and soon.

CHRIS: Take… care…are you saying?...

WESKER: You know what I'm saying

CHRIS: No…

WESKER: You've seen what happens Chris

CHRIS: We'll find a way…

JILL: Chris, I don't know…

WESKER: I'll leave this to you, but you know what's going to happen, be wary. To put these things down for good you're going to have to completely traumatise the had, 9mm bullets aren't enough, higher calibre bullets will probably work though...

CHRIS: How do you know all this?

WESKER: From fighting these things out here.

Jill and Chris look atone another.

WESKER: You know what to do…and be safe, there are more secrets out here to be uncovered…

Chris looks puzzled at what Wesker says while Wesker looks over to Richard and Rebecca and nods at them to say farewell.

Wesker looks to Jill and Chris when he turns and walks back qtoward the mansion.

Chris and Jill walk back to Richard and Rebecca who stand waiting for them.

RICHARD: Everything OK?

Jill and Chris look at one another.

JILL: Yer, Wesker's gone back to the mansion to try see if he can find Barry, we should keep going and see if we can get this phone to work and call Brad.

Jill leads the way while Chris smiles at Richard and Rebecca, he helps him back on to his shoulder and aids his walks down the path and in to the tree covered rocky path.

Jill shines her torch through the trees, checking the path occasionally in case of any trip hazards.

She finally steps out in to a clearing where a wood cottage sits illuminated by a flickering light inside, moths bang against the window trying to get to the light.

The air was cold and misty, a thin layer of mist covered the grass ground along the mud path.

Jill carefully steps along the path as not to lose her footing in the mud, she approaches the cottage steadily and turns to see Chris and Rebecca carrying Richard out from tree covered path.

JILL: All OK?

CHRIS: We're OK

JILL: Got the phone?

Chris pulls the phone from his combat trouser pocket and throws it to Jill while holding on to Richard.

Jill catches the phone and turns it on but the signal is still blocked, the signal symbol blinking empty at her on the illuminated green screen.

Jill adjusts the signal dial slowly to try and realign the satellites position but nothing works.

JILL: It's no good…

REBECCA: The mountains must be blocking the signal.

RICHARD: No, the phone aligns with satellites above us, the signal goes straight up, something is blocking it but it would have to be some pretty advanced gear…

Jill sighs and listens to the sound of rustling from the grass and the trees.

JILL: Let's get inside, we can take a break for a little while.

Jill opens the cottage door cautiously, checking inside before signalling to Chris and Rebecca to come inside.

Inside the cottage it was small, Jill stepped out in to the main room of the hall from the main door to the cottage, an old oil lantern flickered while sat on a wood desk tucked underneath the window.

On the far side of the room there was a bed, unmade, the covers pulled back and pillows in disarray.

An old fireplace was opposite the desk, the chair for the desk in-between the two sat on top of a red rug.

Jill steps in looking around, the room was basic and not much for living quarters.

Jill grabs the chair and tucks it under the desk while noticing a journal open on the desk.

Chris and Rebecca struggle in to the cottage with Richard and sit him down on the bed.

Richard breathes heavily from the struggle, exhausted from the walk up the path.

REBECCA: Are you OK Richard?

Richard nods, holding on to his wounds.

REBECCA: I should change these bandages.

Chris watches on and turns, walking back to the front door to the cottage and closing it.

CHRIS: OK there Jill?

Jill reads the journal on the desk.

JOURNAL WRITER: August 8th 2008, After the breakout of subject 003 we have been trying to find a way of tracking her as approaching her has ended in disaster with all those involved being killed horrifically.

When I was assigned to monitoring her behaviour I asked Dr. Birkin who she was and how she had become the way she was.

Dr. Birkin simply told me it did not matter, that she was an ongoing experiment and she should not be treat as a person in the slightest.

Using the groundskeeper's cottage as a base of operations for this seems a little odd, its poorly equipped and has nothing that can be used in an emergency.

I have my orders however and I will just have to monitor how this situation unfolds.

August 14th 2008, the experiment is returning some interesting developments.

The subject walks the halls of the mansion crying for her mother, her behaviour is erratic.

I ordered some of my team to approach her but they were viciously attacked.

August 16th 2008, We had an incident yesterday here at the cottage, she forced her way in and I thought that I would be killed but she threw my desk chair out of the way and stepped in to a trap door and disappeared.

She has not been seen since, we are sending a team in tomorrow to check where this passage goes to and how it got there.

August 17th 2008, Extraordinary! The passage under the trap door here leads all the way to the tomb of George and Jessica Trevor, it appears the subject is spending her nights there as some sort of comfort.

I returned back to William and asked that he gave me some details on the subject to try and understand her line of thought and try and predict her behaviour.

Birkin gave me a report although he seemed to begrudge handing it to me, complaining it was classified and related to the development of the virus.

I have enclosed it in the pages of this Journal as a means of reference.

Jill lifts the book and turns it on its side and watches a folded up piece of paper fall from the pages.

Jill picks up the paper and unfolds it reading it, the paper has the Umbrella letter heading and has a sign off on the top with the writing Dr. James Marcus along with his signature and another underneath saying Supervisor: Dr William Birkin and then his signature.

Jill reads the report.

VOICE OF JAMES MARCUS: Her mother has not responded well to the virus, for a full detailed analysis of this, refer to my previous report.

For this subject we used a new strain of the Progenitor virus that we are calling at this stage, mark II.

Having her separated from her mother has caused much distress for her and made it difficult for us to be able to monitor her behaviour during her exposure to mark II.

To try and calm her down we thought seeing her mother would help.

We arranged for her to have a meal with one of my delegates after paying for her to have extensive plastic surgery to alter her appearance so that she looked like Mrs. Trevor, her mother, but somehow the subject was able to see our attempts to hide the truth and she ripped our staff members face off.

The subject returned to her seat at the table afterwards, finishing her meal and wore the face as a mask.

We entered her cell today and she has died in the night – subject to be disposed and remains buried with parents in the Trevor's tomb.

An emergency was raised earlier today when Lisa Trevor's body was announced missing from the morgue, she was found by staff wandering the gardens of the mansion.

I ordered for a team to follow and monitor her and she led us back to the gardener's cottage.

Ordered an instant lockdown of the garden and grounds, gardener ordered to take residence in mansion.

Tunnel found underneath cottage leading to the Trevor's tomb underground.

The tomb was carefully built with a huge abyss on each side, the subject was found sleeping alongside the sarcophaguses of her parents.

Suddenly a bang at the door.

The four look at the door then look at one another, Rebecca especially looks nervous while Richard holds on to his stomach, his face pale.

There is another bang, louder this time, the door moves slightly with dust clouds floating from it from the force.

VOICE FROM OUTSIDE: Motheeeeeeeerrr!

CHRIS: Holy shit!

Chris releases the magazine from his pistol and checks the bullets.

CHRIS: I'm running low on bullets here, only one clip left after this.

JILL: I don't think that will do anything…

Another bang at the door

VOICE FROM OUTSIDE: MOTHEEEEEEEEER!

REBECCA: We're trapped! What are we going to do!

RICHARD: Stay calm, we're going to be OK…

Jill throws the chair out of the way and kicks the rug on the floor underneath her feet to aside.

CHRIS: What are you doing?

Another bang on the door followed by a huge scream.

JILL: In here…

Jill runs her hand along the floor and find a small handle that she is able to grab and pull a trap door open.

Inside is a damp wet cave, the walls green with moss from the conditions.

JILL: Rebecca, you and Richard first.

REBECCA: What?

JILL: We'll be safe inside.

REBECCA: But…

RICHARD: I'll look after you…

Richard struggles to his feet and takes her hand, pulling her to her feet and looking her in the eyes.

RICHARD: I promise.

Rebecca looks at Richard and smiles, he leads her down the unsteady and uneven steps that descend in to the cave below.

CHRIS: Do you actually have a plan?

JILL: Come on, now its our turn.

Chris turns and steps down in to the cave followed by Jill who closes the door behind her, she looks through a gap before she closes the trap door and sees the door burst open, some bare feet, dirty and tattered stepping in to the cottage.

VOICE FROM INSIDE THE COTTAGE: Mooooother...

Jill closes the door and steps down in side the cave slowly.

Richard and Rebecca stand in an opening inside the cave, a huge sarcophagus lay before them, illuminated by flame torchlight either side.

Chris jogs behind them down the cave corridor, he looks down a corridor branching off to the right before following the light and walking toward Richard and Rebecca.

CHRIS: What the hell is this place?

JILL: It's the final resting place of George Trevor, the person that built this mansion, betrayed and murdered by Ozwell Spencer, his wife lay here too tortured and experimented on by James Marcus, the person who Spencer left in charge of this facility, at least up until a few years ago.

Jill's voice appears from the shadows of the cave.

She steps out in to the Sarcophagus alongside the other three.

RICHARD: And why are we here? Shouldn't we be running?

A huge slam and a scream come from down the cave.

Jill turns and looks in to the shadow.

JILL: It's time for Lisa to have her rest.

REBECCA: Lisa?

JILL: George and Jessica's daughter, Come on, Jill grabs Rebecca's shoulder and leads on.

Lisa walks through the cave and out in to the tomb.

Rebecca leans out carefully from around the side of the sarcophagus to see Lisa stood there, her hands bound in a wooden shackle, a tattered dress with bullet holes in, no shoes, her feet covered in mud and cut.

Her face covered by a leathered looking face, the face of the employee posing as her mother.

REBECCA: **whispers** Oh my god…

Richard pulls her back behind the sarcophagus.

Jill looks on from the other side of the sarcophagus while Lisa looks around.

CHRIS: What is she doing?

JILL: I don't know…

Lisa looks around some more before lifting her head in to the air and sniffing slowly.

CHRIS: Jill?

Jill continues to look on.

CHRIS: Jill, what is it?

JILL: She knows were here

Jill suddenly steps out and reveals herself to Lisa.

JILL: Lisa!

Lisa looks at Jill.

LISA: Motheeeer?

JILL: No….I'm not your mother Lisa, I'm sorry.

Lisa steps towards Jill slowly.

JILL: Lisa…I'm trying to help, You won't find your mother anywhere…

CHRIS: Jill I don't think this is a good idea…

JILL: I'm not your enemy…what has happened to you is cruel and unfair and I am so sorry.

Lisa stops in front of Jill and looks at her, she then shuffles closer and places her hands on Jill's face then slides them off.

She suddenly grabs Jill and throws her across the tomb and off the edge, Jill manages to hang on to the ledge but watches as her cap floats down in to the darkness.

CHRIS: JILL!

Chris leaps over the sarcophagus placing a kick in to Lisa's face, he lands then goes to kick her in the abdomen but she grabs his foot and throws him back towards the entrance of the tomb.

Rebecca looks at Richard who appears to be fading, his eyes closed and seemingly in pain.

Lisa shuffles over to the sarcophagus, sniffing the air as she does so she appears around the corner.

Rebecca gasps and tries to lift Richard but she is not strong enough to move him without his assistance.

REBECCA: Richard! Wake up!

She shakes Richard and he slowly opens his eyes to see Lisa swing her shackled arms up in the air to bring them down upon them.

Richard suddenly alert shoves Rebecca aside and rolls out of the way as Lisa slams her shackle on to the ground in an attempt to crush Richard.

Richard scissors Lisa's legs and trips her over in to the Sarcophagus, slamming her head against it.

Lisa recovers quickly looking at Richard and screaming who sends a kick in to her head and standing up quickly.

Chris rushes over to Jill and pulls her up.

Lisa recovers again and grabs Richard who stands in front of Rebecca.

She tosses him behind her and moves in on Rebecca who trips as she attempts to step back quickly.

Lisa stands over Rebecca looking at her.

RICHARD: REBECCA!

Richard runs over and grabs Lisa by the shoulder, spinning her round and punching her from the right and down.

Lisa simply thrusts her fists upwards and through his chest.

REBECCA: NO! RICHARD!

Jill and Chris look on in horror.

JILL: Chris pull that chain to get the lid off the sarcophagus!

Chris looks confused and runs over to a chain hanging from the ceiling, he looks closer and notices it running along the ceiling looped through wheels and then running down and attached to the sarcophagus lid.

Chris starts to pull while Jill pulls a shocked and traumatised Rebecca to her feet and out of Lisa's way.

JILL: Stand over there!

Jill points over to the entrance which they came from and then runs over to Chris and helps pull on the chain.

The lid of the Sarcophagus lifts slowly unveiling the bodies of George and Jessica Trevor, George now nothing but a skeleton, Jessica now heavily decayed.

Lisa steps around the sarcophagus and notices Chris and Jill holding on to the chain which has lifted the sarcophagus lid.

She looks inside and notices her mother, she places her bloodied hand inside Jessica's pocket on her dress which is torn and decayed, layered in dust.

LISA: Mo….theer…

She pulls a photo out of the pocket, a picture of George, Jessica and Lisa as a baby stood in front of the mansion just after it has been built.

LISA: Fa…theeeer…

She looks over to Jill and Chris, Jill in particular who seems upset.

Lisa pulls the the skin mask from her face, her face is cut and one of her eyes is red and cat like but she is beautiful regardless of the torture and mistreatment she has received.

They exchange looks on one another for a moment.

JILL: I'm so sorry Lisa….

Lisa holds on to the photo and looks at it again before turning and walking over to the ledge and looking in to the abyss.

A tear rolls down her cheek as she screams and steps off and disappears in to the darkness.

Rebecca runs out and over to Richard who lays holding on to his stomach in a pool of blood.

Rebecca kneels before him sobbing as she realises that he is dead.

Chris and Jill release the chain and run over to console her while Chris steps over and looks down in the darkness where Lisa had leapt off.

Jill and Rebecca hold each other, both visibly upset by the death of Richard, Chris stands over them folding his arms and covering his mouth with his hand.

Meanwhile…

Chief Irons pokes his head in to the STARS office to see Brad sat by the communications console tapping the radio in his hands.

CHIEF IRONS: What are you doing here?

Brad jumps at the sound of Irons voice.

BRAD: Wesker ordered me back Sir.

CHIEF IRONS: Really?

Brad sits and looks at Irons curiously.

BRAD: We found Bravo Teams helicopter….it was downed in the forest, Captain Wesker ordered me back to save the same happening to the Alpha Team helicopter and told me to await communications to return for their extraction.

Irons looks at Brad and turns and leaves leaving Brad looking puzzled.

Brad drops the radio back on the desk in front of him and sits back in his chair.

He sits and waits for a moment before jumping from his seat.

BRAD: Sir?

Brad runs out of the office and looks down the hall.

BRAD Aren't you a little concerned that we found Bravo Teams Heli…..cop…..ter?

Brad looks up and down the hall but the Chief is gone.

He stands and looks confused that the Chief simply shrugged off the occurrences that had unfolded.

Brad then turns back in to the office and grabs his pistol out of his desk and holsters it before grabbing his flak jacket, zipping up and attaching a sat phone to it.

He walks quickly out of the office and down the hall.

Brad walks down another corridor and out in to a hall populated by numerous officers all doing their daily duties.

Brad bumps in to an officer.

BRAD: Oh, Sorry.

OFFICER: Don't mention it.

BRAD: Hey Leon right?

LEON: Yer?

BRAD: You're in Kevin's unit?

LEON: Sure am

BRAD: Where is he? I need to ask a favour of him

LEON: Well I just left the guys over in the mess hall, I'm being reassigned out of the city for a few months so we was jus having a little get together.

BRAD: Oh, well I hope the reassignment goes OK

LEON: Cheers pal, I'll maybe see you around when I get back.

BRAD: Sure, take it easy!

Brad leaves Leon and walks over to a small kitchen area to see a group of officers laughing and joking.

Brad pokes his head round the door and knocks on the inside of the door.

KEVIN: Vickers! What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were out in the Arklays?

BRAD: Yer about that, can I borrow you a second?

Kevin looks confused and gets up, excusing himself from the gathering.

Kevin steps out of the room, Brad closing the door behind them.

Brad leads the way down a corridor out of the main hall of the police station.

KEVIN: What's wrong Vickers?

BRAD: Look I know you're not a full member of STARS yet but I need your help on something.

KEVIN: What is it?

BRAD: Bravo Team's helicopter went down in the Arklays, we lost contact with them hours ago, so Alpha Team went in but Captain Wesker ordered me back to HQ to save our helicopter possibly going down too.

KEVIN: Makes sense…

BRAD: Yer, but now I think I've lost contact with Alpha Team…

KEVIN: What?

BRAD: I need you to come with me, we need to go and find them…

KEVIN: What are you crazy? Just us two?

BRAD: We can't alert anybody to this, if the media catches on that STARS are missing too things are going to get out of hand.

KEVIN: Well why haven't you gone on your own?

BRAD: I can't fly the chopper and search the grounds with the camera by myself Kev…

Kevin looks unsure at the idea, looking down the corridor at passing officers.

BRAD: Kev…please…

KEVIN: OK fine, but I say we take some weapons with us, if we go down, I'm not being unarmed.

BRAD: But how the hell are we going to get guns out of the lock up without booking them out?

KEVIN: Leave that to me…

Back in the caves…

Chris looks around the cave before walking back to Jill and Rebecca.

Chris kneels down before them.

CHRIS: We need to move on…

Jill looks at Chris before looking back to Rebecca who's crying has subsided but tears are still in her eyes.

JILL: He's right Rebecca, I'm sorry but we need to go…

Rebecca slowly stands to her feet with the help of Chris who smiles at her.

They suddenly hear foot steps and shuffling coming from the tunnel ahead that they have not yet entered.

Chris draws his pistol and slowly steps towards the tunnel when he notices a torchlight coming down the tunnel but it is uneasy, moving erratically around the cave.

Chris steps closer to the tunnel.

CHRIS: Identify yourself!

The torch stops, shining down the tunnel firmly towards Chris.

VOICE IN THE TUNNEL: Chris?

Chris looks uneasy at the voice when suddenly Enrico emerges out of the darkness with his gun trained on Chris.

CHRIS: Enrico?

Chris lowers his gun and starts to step towards Enrico.

ENRICO: Don't come any closer!

CHRIS: What?

Enrico is bleading, a gash on the side of his neck, cuts on his arms and chest, blooding dripping from his hand that holds the torch by his side.

Enrico turns the torch off.

ENRICO: Are you alone?

CHRIS: No? Jill and Rebecca are here…

Enrico lowers his gun and notices them behind Chris stood next to Richards body.

ENRICO: Rebecca!

Enrico hobbles over to them, passing Chris.

REBECCA: Enrico!

Rebecca runs over to Enrico, hugging him as she meets him, Enrico groans as she squeezes him around his battered and injured body.

Rebecca recoils.

REBECCA: Oh my god! Are you OK Sir? What happened?

ENRICO: Those things happened…They got me good…

Rebecca looks in at Enrico's open flak jacket, his t-shirt torn and his body bloodied and scratched

Rebecca helps Enrico over to the side of the Sarcophagus, Enrico notices Richard.

ENRICO: No….Richard….

The group falls silent.

ENRICO: Who else? Bravo Team, Who else survived?

There is a moments silence while Enrico holds on to the sarcophagus, propping himself up.

REBECCA: No-one now, Sir…Just me from Bravo…

Enrico grits his teeth and hobbles around to the other side of the Sarcophagus, facing the entrance where Chris and etc had entered, he slumps down against it.

Chris jogs round to the other side while Jill and Rebecca crouch alongside him.

Rebecca looks in to his wounds, lifting his shirt slightly and noticing a huge gash.

REBECCA: How did this happen?

ENRICO: Back there…the tunnel takes you to a graveyard…beyond there you'll find an elevator, it goes down to a Laboratory, hidden underground.

JILL: A lab?

ENRICO: It's where I I've been all this time, where I found out the truth…

Chris stands over them looking confused.

ENRICO: I ordered the team to split up, I found myself being chased through the garden and in to the graveyard, I don't know how but I lost them and I found a clearing, an elevator just sat there.

I knew my way back was filled with those things, so I went down, hoping to find a way to contact you, to warn you not to come, but what I found was worse.

REBECCA: What?

ENRICO: Umbrella…this place…its theirs, the lab, they use it for their experiments, those things running around, its all Umbrella, they brought us here…but it wasn't just them…it was him….son of a bitch…

CHRIS: Who?

ENRICO: Stupid! So Stupid! Why didn't I see it?

CHRIS: What?

ENRICO: Don't you see Chris? God damn it, it was him all along!

JILL: Enrico….please…what are you trying to tell us?

Enrico breathes heavily and looks up towards Jill.

ENRICO: A…

Enrico is suddenly caught short by a loud gunshot that rings out through the cave.

Enrico sits wide-eyed, he looks down to his chest and notices a gun shot wound.

Chris spins round to notice a shadow running back though the tunnel from which they entered.

Chris runs in pursuit of the shadow.

Running down the dark tunnel he fumbles his way through flicking his torch on for better visibility he reaches the point that he noticed the tunnel branch off in another direction but his attention his suddenly drawn back down the corridor when he hears footsteps.

He shines the torch back toward the way he had originally entered the cave and spots Barry pointing his gun at him.

Chris draws his gun and aims at Barry.

BARRY: Chris?

CHRIS: Drop the gun Barry!

BARRY: What?

CHRIS: I said DROP IT!

BARRY: OK!

Barry lowers his gun.

BARRY: What's happened?

CHRIS: You know what!

BARRY: Chris please…what is it? Have you seen somebody down here?

CHRIS: Why?

BARRY: Why what?

CHRIS: Did you kill Enrico?

BARRY: You found Enrico?

There is a moments pause.

CHRIS: Your gun Barry…

BARRY: OK…

Barry places the gun on the ground and kicks it to Chris.

Chris drops to his knee and holds the barrel of the gun, rubbing his hand around it.

Chris picks the gun up after a few moments and lowers his gun standing back to his feet.

CHRIS: The barrels cold…

BARRY: Chris, I didn't shoot anybody…

Chris hands the gun back to Barry who holsters the gun.

CHRIS: Did you see somebody run through here?

BARRY: No? What happened?

Chris and Barry walk back and look over at Enrico, Jill and Rebecca stand looking also.

Barry notices Richard laying on the ground from behind the sarcophagus.

Barry whispers to Chris.

BARRY: Richard too?

Chris closes his eyes and nods.

BARRY: My god…what happened?

CHRIS: The thing that attacked you and Wesker, it got him…

Jill turns and notices Barry and Chris walking toward them, she leaves Rebecca with Enrico.

Barry rubs his beard.

JILL: Barry, you find Wesker?

BARRY: No…I swept the mansion, he must be somewhere…

We bumped in to him out in the garden, he went back to the mansion looking for you, I can't believe you missed him.

BARRY: Well I'm sure he'll be fine, the mansion was empty after a quick sweep of the place.

JILL: I take it you didn't find who that was?

CHRIS: No…the tunnel branched off in another direction, I was contemplating going down there but I bumped in to Barry

JILL: Who the hell was it? I mean…who else is out here other than us?

CHRIS: I dunno, but we should get out of here, Enrico said that he found answers up ahead.

Chris approaches Rebecca, holding her.

CHRIS: I'm sorry Rebecca but we need to keep moving…

REBECCA: The Sergeant….why?...who would do such a thing?

CHRIS: I don't know…but we're going to get to the bottom of this…Enrico found answers, but he also told us where to find them…we're going there now and we're going to get to the bottom of this…

Rebecca nods and walks on with Jill and Barry, Chris bending down takes the clip from Enrico's pistol and places it in a pouch.

He sits looking at him solemnly.

CHRIS: Goodbye sir…

The group walk away leaving Richard and Enrico alone in the cold tomb of the Trevor family.

The group slowly step out of a moonlit stone staircase and out in to a mist-covered graveyard.

Rebecca turns and notices the huge monument of an angel stood on top of the headstone of the tomb looming over the staircase.

It reads:

Here lay the Trevor Family

George Trevor

Jessica Trevor

Lisa Trevor

Their sacrifice paves the way for the brighter future.

Jill leads on with Chris and Barry following behind, Rebecca turns to catch up with them.

They wander through the graveyard.

REBECCA: Enrico said that the elevator was just beyond the graveyard right?

JILL: That's right…

REBECCA: How far though?

BARRY: Not far by the looks of things, the mist is starting to clear up ahead.

Barry points over to a wooden fence that marks the border of the graveyard where a clearing can be seen opening up beyond.

The group walk on and notice the elevator on a stone cobbled floor, Enrico's blood trail can be seen leading from the elevator on to the dirt path of the graveyard.

Barry leads the way stepping on to the elevator.

CHRIS: This is it…time for some answers.

Jill walks on and over to the elevator leaving Chris with Rebecca, Rebecca goes to walk over to the elevator with Jill but is stopped by Chris grabbing her hand.

CHRIS: Rebecca…take this…

Chris pulls a pistol from his back.

CHRIS: It's Kenneth's sidearm, we're down to our last few bullets but I've been holding on to this just in case, you better take it.

Rebecca looks unsure, looking at the gun in her hands after taking it.

CHRIS: You have fired a gun before right?

REBECCA: Of course, I had to undergo weapons training to get on the team…

Chris looks at Rebecca.

REBECCA: It's just…I've never shot somebody before…I've never shot anything other than the targets at the range.

Chris smiles and places his hand on her shoulder.

CHRIS: Lets go…

Chris leads her on to the elevator and pulls the barrier down across the elevator, locking it in and pressing the control panel to send them down.

There is a moment's silence then the elevator begins its journey downwards.

Meanwhile…

Brad sits preparing the helicopter for take off, the blades start to move as the engine whirrs in to action.

Suddenly Kevin jumps on board holding and M4 carbine, a SPAS-12 Shotgun and an Enfield.

BRAD: How the hell did you get those out of lock up?

KEVIN: He owes me a favour, just told me as long as they are back in the morning before he finishes shift we'll be OK.

BRAD: Well if that's the case why didn't you just bring a rocket launcher?

KEVIN: What?

BRAD: Oh forget it, just get up here we need to get out of here before Irons notices we're gone.

Kevin jumps in the co-pilot seat and buckles in as the helicopter takes off from the helipad and disappears in to the night sky.

Meanwhile…

The group finally reaches the bottom of the elevator shaft, they were surrounded by steel pipes and concrete walls, the place looked like a bunker.

The place is poorly lit, steam shoots from pipes on occasion.

Chris pulls the bar up from the elevator and steps out cautiously looking around down a narrow corridor, Barry behind him and then followed by Rebecca and Jill.

They come to an opening where a red light circles the room, a huge set of metal double doors ahead of them when suddenly a loud beep emits from a set of speakers hidden in the corners of the room.

A voice suddenly comes through the speaker.

VOICE OF JAMES MARCUS: Welcome to the Umbrella Corporation Raccoon City Facility, Obedience breeds discipline, discipline breeds unity, unity breeds power, power is life.

Chris looks around before turning back to Barry who has his hand by his side, resting on his magnum revolver.

Chris steps over to the double doors, slowly opening them he peaks in and notices what appears to be a checking station.

Chris opens the doors fully.

CHRIS: Come on…

Chris signals to the others before stepping in and looking around.

Jill and Rebecca step in also followed by Barry who points out a map on the wall.

BARRY: Take a look at this.

The group gather round the map.

BARRY: The lab goes down another 3 floors…

REBECCA: 3 floors?

BARRY: Yer…the facility is huge, this floor seems to be nothing but research and libraries, the next floor down seems to be labs and quarantine zones…

JILL: This is interesting though…a floor entirely on its own right at the bottom, just one huge room.

CHRIS: Yer and look at that…master lab…

REBECCA: Jeez, ominous much?

The group look at one another.

JILL: Where the hell do we start?

BARRY: What's the goal? Find evidence and get out of here or put a stop to whatever is going on here once and for all?

REBECCA: Let's check these research rooms, I want to know what the hell killed our friends before we go against anything else weird and wonderful…

Barry smashes the glass frame of the map and removes it from the wall.

BARRY: Let's take this shall we…

Barry leads on followed by the others, a pair of automatic doors open and reveals a long corridor with an elevator at the end with corridors branching off left and right.

The corridor leading up the elevator was was lined with small narrow windows that could be looked through to see long lines of bookcases of files and books.

The group look in through one while Rebecca opens the door carefully and steps in.

CHRIS: Rebecca wait!

Rebecca looks around clicking the light on to illuminate the room, desks lined with computers, Rebecca steps in and looks around walking up and down the lines of book cases, all neatly away.

Rebecca suddenly stops however and notices one particular aisle in disarray.

Files and paper strewn all over the floor and falling from the shelf she walks down the aisle and sifts through them, looking at the section they are from on the shelf.

REBECCA: W….

Chris appears.

CHRIS: Rebecca, what the hell are you doing?

REBECCA: W

CHRIS: What?

REBECCA: The W section has been sifted through, its all been turned upside down.

Chris looks up and notices more papers up ahead across the floor and strewn across the shelf in disarray.

Chris steps over looking up and down and notices files empty, papers gone.

CHRIS: Half of the T section is gone too…

REBECCA: This has been selectively picked at…information removed….

CHRIS: But to what end?

Chris and Rebecca step out from the aisle and notice Jill and Barry looking over a computer screen, Jill tapping away.

JILL: Find anything?

CHRIS: Not exactly…you?

BARRY: The majority of the database for this facility has been wiped but Jill was able to find that the data had been backed up to a server elsewhere before hand.

CHRIS: As in somewhere else being not in this lab?

JILL: Yer, What I have managed to find is that Umbrella has sub contracts not just in pharmaceuticals.

CHRIS: Well I think that much is obvious

JILL: I've found contacts all over the world, a lot of them now disused, contacts in the military, high ranking government officials in Europe, Africa, Scientists in Viral Experimentation and Weaponry.

CHRIS: Could Umbrella really have just decided to pack their bags and leave all this behind?

BARRY: I don't know…Umbrella have clearly been doing this for years, right under our noses… if they were going to sweep something away they wouldn't have done such a poor job…The Umbrella Corporation is massive, I guess now we know why and how they got to be such a powerful organization.

CHRIS: What do you suggest?

BARRY: We go down to the master lab…if Umbrella really did cut and run then surely they would have taken there main experiments with them but maybe they left a trace of information behind in there, might finally explain how this happened and how to get out of here.

JILL: Sounds like a plan…

Jill looks at Chris.

CHRIS: Lets do it…

The group step back in the corridor and toward the elevator.

BARRY: The map says that to the left here there is another elevator to the surface.

REBECCA: Why have two separate exits?

JILL: Two exits are better than one if you ask me.

The group stand in front of the elevator and await for it to arrive.

REBECCA: Are we sure that we want to go to the master lab…the thing that killed Richard…if that was just one of its experiments…what is waiting for us down there? How are all these things walking around? The hikers….

BARRY: I'm sure you'll get your answers soon…

Rebecca looks at Barry when the elevator beeps on arrival and the doors open.

Barry steps in followed by Rebecca while Jill and Chris exchange a concerned look before stepping in to the elevator.

The grated elevator doors close behind them and the elevator rides downwards slowly.

The elevator reaches the floor below and continues to travel, the bright lights of the laboratory floor shines through the elevator.

The group look out in to the lab and notice it in disarray, broken glass windows and files all over the corridor, dead bodies lay with bullet holes in them.

JILL: You see that?

CHRIS: Yer I did…Kind of wish I hadn't…

JILL: But those were bullet holes in those things, someone has been here already…

Jill and Chris look at one another again.

The elevator reaches the master lab floor.

BARRY: We're here.

The team step out led by Chris and Jill. They walk down the concrete corridor, pipes run along the corners of the ceiling and in to the next room, a huge metal door seals the room with a card reader on the wall.

CHRIS: Still have that card of Dr. Marcus'?

Jill searches her pockets.

JILL: No…

Barry pulls the card out from his pocket.

BARRY: Here

JILL: I gave that to Captain. Wesker

BARRY: You did?

JILL: Yer

BARRY: I found it on the floor near the double doors to the garden on my way out, maybe he dropped it…

Barry passes the card to a skeptical looking Jill who turns back to the card reader.

Jill swipes the card in the reader and the screen displays James Marcus profile and states approved.

The door whirrs and clunks as it opens Chris and Jill quickly draw their guns and point them at the door sliding open.

A dimly lit square room with huge glass capsules filled with water sit in the centre while bright computer screens shine through from the back wall of the lab.

Chris and Jill slowly walk through the lab and notice a shadowy figure standing in front of the computer screens.

Chris points towards the figure and then to his eyes and back to the figure, he looks back at Barry who draws his gun.

In the shadows a figure stands, placing a syringe in his hands down on the desk in front of him and picking up a pistol in its place.

VOICE FROM THE SHADOWS: Chris, Jill, you're here at last, I always knew that you would, after all you are two of my best…

Chris and Jill step out from behind the capsules and see the man stood at the desk, they draw their weapons on him as he turns around revealing himself toth em.

CHRIS: Wesker?

Wesker stands in front of them, his gun by his side he smirks at them.

JILL: You?

WESKER: Lower your guns…

The pair stand with their guns firmly fixed on Wesker persistently.

WESKER: That's an order…

Suddenly Rebecca is pushed in between them and the pair turn around to notice Barry stood pointing his gun at them.

JILL: You too?

Barry stands with his gun fixed on them.

CHRIS: So…You did kill Enrico…

WESKER: Chris, still using all the muscles except the one that matters?

Wesker smirks at him as he slowly steps towards them.

WESKER: Drop the guns…now…

Jill and Chris drop their guns to the floor.

Jill looks behind Wesker and notices the CCTV screens behind him, she notices one of the hallways in the mansion where they had encountered the zombies and Barry had rescued her from the collapsing room.

JILL: You've been watching us the whole time?

Wesker turns and looks at the screens, he turns back smirking again.

WESKER: Barry, go back upstairs and remove the jamming sequence…wait for me there when you're done.

Wesker raises his gun on to Chris, Jill and Rebecca while Barry turns and takes his leave after a moments pause.

Jill turns to Barry as he walks away.

JILL: Barry….

Barry stops, looking down to the ground, he then continues, leaving the room.

CHRIS: So how long?

Wesker turns his head in question at Chris.

CHRIS: How long have Umbrella been slipping you the paycheck?

WESKER: I think you're a bit confused…I've always been with Umbrella….and this is my facility.

JILL: After you took it from Dr. Marcus?

WESKER: Good to see somebody took careful notice of all that information I left laying around…was just enough to give you the edge to make it this far…of course with the occasional help with Barry to point you in the right direction.

CHRIS: You planned this all night?

WESKER: Oh I've planned it a lot longer than that…

Chris and Jill look on at Wesker.

REBECCA: You released a virus and infected those hikers…

WESKER: Yes dear…

JILL: Why?

WESKER: To lead you here…I've worked at this facility for 15 years, I knew where the research could go…but Dr. Marcus seemed intent on trying to find something else…I transferred to the research department to try and find out what it was but before I could get my answers, Spencer ordered me to assassinate Dr. Marcus for his apparent lack of progress.

JILL: Spencer…one of the 3 founders of Umbrella…he turned on him…

WESKER: Spencer has loyalty to no-one, I admire that…but I still know nothing of Spencer's true intentions for his research either.

CHRIS: You still haven't told us why…

WESKER: Quite right…the pathogen that infected the hikers was the product of my research in to Dr. Marcus' Progenitor Virus that he created from a parasite he retrieved with Spencer and Ashford from a site in Africa, his virus was successful, especially in the case of Lisa Trevor, but its success rate was only 2%...not good enough, he created mark II which was the real success story for Lisa Trevor's creation, using that research I created the T-Virus.

The group stand looking on at Wesker as he tells the tale.

WESKER: My research and the creation of the T-Virus managed to find its way to one of Umbrella's competitors and that's when things really got interesting…

CHRIS: You're betraying Umbrella as well?…

WESKER: Of course…Umbrella and Spencer have nothing more to offer me, after reading through my research, my future employer only requires combat data, so I had Irons put STARS, an elite special forces team, put together and assign me as its leader to lead the most elite soldiers in Raccoon City's police department to test against my Biological Organic Weapons.

CHRIS: Weapons? You call those things weapons?

WESKER: They are a work in progress, but to have organic lifeforms designed to kill with no fear…now that kind of weapon is worth a great deal of money and research.

The hikers, the researchers, even your own team mates all attacked you without question or hesitation.

JILL: But you said since STARS was put together? But that was…3 years ago!

WESKER: I told you…I've been planning this a lot longer than you think.

I selected each and every one of you for my team, all of you with some of the best skills and service history, all for my use.

I just needed to find a way to draw you out here, so I injected a small handful of my research team in the mansion, just enough to spread the virus, I then placed a vial of the virus in the hiking teams water bottles.

There deaths were integral to the operation, the citizens of Raccoon City would not allow for their tiny peaceful town to succumb to such terror without action.

I monitored them by satellite and watched them fall one by one as they starved trying to make their way back to the city, when the mansion was contaminated, I took the remainder of the data I needed from the archives as well as any record of myself that Umbrella had, I took the remaining samples from the research labs upstairs…and then the stage was set…all I needed to do was wait.

REBECCA: Edward checked our helicopter and found nothing, but you sabotaged it after he did the checks.

WESKER: Quite the detective Miss Chambers…I set a timed charge on your helicopter so it would bring you down in the forest, I couldn't be sure you would find the mansion but if you found the infected hikers, that would be enough.

CHRIS: So Richard, Kenneth, Edward, Forest, Joseph, Enrico…All dead because of your filthy experiments?

WESKER: Enrico was a different story, he pieced it together, I must admit I don't think I ever gave him enough credit…as enough as he deserved anyway…

Enrico had the courage to leave the mansion alone and explore the grounds, he found his way down here, he found everything that he could need to link me to Umbrella in the archives and research rooms, he fought his way through the contaminated lab workers in the experimentation rooms upstairs and experienced my weapons first hand, he provided me with some excellent data.

A flashback image of Enrico coming across the open double doors with the carving on and then walking through the graveyard plays while Wesker explains Enrico's actions.

Enrico is then seen riding the elevator down in to the lab, he can then be seen reading through most of the files in the archives and then reading through the files on a computer, when he discovers that Wesker is really under the employ of Umbrella he throws the computer of the desk in anger.

Enrico can then be seen reading through data on the T-Virus at a computer in a lab before being attacked by Zombies, he puts up a huge fight taking out several zombies but he is attacked from behind while preoccupied by zombies in front of him.

Enrico finishes off the zombies before hobbling out holding on to his wounds.

REBECCA: You killed Enrico…not Barry

WESKER: Very good yet again Miss Chambers, when I realised what he had unearthed I ordered Barry to dispose of him before he could unveil the truth to you before intended, Barry however refused to do as I asked on this occasion, so I acted myself and had Barry cut you off when you pursued me to allow my escape.

A flashback image shows Wesker in the shadows taking aim at Enrico who sits against the sarcophagus and then takes the shot.

Chris turns and runs down the tunnel while Wesker runs passed Barry nodding to him and running back up the stairs and back in to the cottage.

Chris and Barry square off while Wesker calmly walks through the graveyard with a smirk on his face.

CHRIS: So where does Barry fall in to all of this?

WESKER: Barry was insurance, to keep you on the right path, and he succeeded brilliantly, did you notice that he just managed to show up at the right time and at the right place?

All thanks to monitoring you from here, and if there was danger, I simply sent him a message on his cell on where he needed to be to help you.

CHRIS: Me and Barry go back a long way...how could he do this?...

WESKER: Barry is the strong, truth and justice kind who cherishes his family more than anything…his kind is easy to manipulate…

JILL: What did you do?

WESKER: I simply took that which was most precious to him…away from him

CHRIS: You have his family…

Wesker smiles.

CHRIS: You're bribing him…and you killed our friends….all with your own dirty hands…just to line your own pockets…YOU SON OF A BITCH!

REBECCA: No….

Rebecca covers her mouth in disgust and upset.

WESKER: Oh yes…just like this…

Wesker suddenly points the gun at Rebecca and pulls the trigger.

Rebecca falls backwards and down to the ground.

CHRIS: REBECCA!

JILL: WESKER YOU BASTARD!

WESKER: Don't move…I'd hate for you to get this far for it to end with me simply putting a bullet between your eyes…

Chris looks over Rebecca and clenches his fists, he grits his teeth and turns back to Wesker.

CHRIS: I'm going to kill you…

Wesker smiles and pulls a small remote from his pocket, he holds it up and presses a button.

A huge glass capsule housing a person inside is suddenly illuminated on the wall.

WESKER: This is what we have worked for, all these years, a product capable of following orders and acting on it's programming, The ultimate weapon…the ultimate product of the T-Virus…The Tyrant

Chris and Jill look on as Wesker steps backwards slowly.

WESKER: Magnificent isn't it?

Suddenly a gunshot rings out catching Wesker in the shoulder on his flak jacket.

The remote control flies from his hand and against the wall and finally hitting the ground.

Rebecca lays holding a smoking pointed at Wesker before dropping back down again, weak from the gunshot.

Chris and Jill scramble for their pistols from the ground and take cover behind the capsules as Wesker regains his composure and fires on Chris and Jill.

Wesker runs behind the capsules also and ducks down looking for the remote control.

WESKER: Damn it…

Chris and Jill breath heavily.

Chris looks over to Rebecca.

CHRIS: Just hang on Rebecca…

JILL: What do we do?

CHRIS: Wesker knows all of our strategies…we need to use that to our advantage

Suddenly gunshots ring out as Wesker takes pot shots at Chris and Jill's location.

Chris and Jill jump to their feet and run for new cover.

Wesker can be seen taking aim and firing at the moving silhouettes of Chris and Jill, shattering a couple of the glass water capsules in the centre of the room.

The pair find new cover and sit looking around the room.

The lab is filled with nothing but a silent hum from the computers and electrical equipment.

WESKER: There's no point in hiding!...

Chris and Jill listen to Weskers taunt.

JILL: What's the plan?

Wesker looks around and slowly walks away in to the shadows.

Jills walks through the center of the room inbetween the capsules, heading towards the back of the room where Wesker originally stood.

Jill raises her gun and looks over her shoulder before looking back toward the computers.

The capsules were divided by a path going down the room and another across, dividing the capsules in to four sets.

Jill reached the half way point in the walk ways where they branched off left and right when a gun clicks and Wesker steps out of the shadows.

Jill quickly turns and points the gun at Wesker.

WESKER: Don't even think about it Jill…

Jill keeps her gun trained on Wesker.

WESKER: I suppose Chris went looking for the remote control while you kept me occupied?

CHRIS: Not quite…

Chris' voice eminates from behind Wesker as his gun comes in to sight pointing at Wesker from the shadows.

There is a moments silence when Wesker suddenly kicks Chris' gun aside and then grabs Jill's gun, Wesker spins under her arm and holds her gun underneath her chin, holding on to her hand from around her back he holds on to her finger over the trigger, firmly pressing the barrel of her own gun to the underneath of her chin.

Wesker points his own gun at Chris from over Jills shoulder.

CHRIS: Damn it Wesker!

WESKER: You're going to help me find that remote control Chris…then you're going to face the Tyrant…then I'm leaving here…understood?

Chris stares at Wesker, pointing his gun at him he slowly steps back while Wesker steps towards him and around on to the corner when suddenly a gunshot rings out sending Wesker down to the ground and throwing Jill aside.

Chris jumps and steps aside as Wesker lands before him.

Chris looks up and notices Barry stood with his gun, the barrel smoking.

Weskers sunglasses lay beside him, he pushes them aside as he tries to crawl away, he notices the remote control laying on the floor, he smiles and crawls faster grabbing the remote as Barry catches up to him, kicking him over on to his back, he points the gun at him.

WESKER: Barry…*Cough* I'm giving you a chance before you mess this up for good…kill them…Chris….Jill….Kill them…and I'll tell you where your family are…

Barry pauses for a few moments, looking up in thought, he looks back down at Wesker.

BARRY: No…you won't

Barry pulls the trigger sending a bullet straight through his flak jacket, he pulls the trigger another twice before stopping.

Weskers hand releases the remote unseen to Barry, Chris and Jill, a small red light flashing on it.

The capsule with the Tyrant starts to slowly empty the water inside.

CHRIS: Barry…

Barry turns to Chris and Jill who is slowly standing to her feet.

BARRY: Are you OK Jill?

JILL: Yer…Thank you…

BARRY: Don't thank me…look what I've done…

JILL: Barry…You had no choice…Wesker…No-one suspected him to be capable of this…and he had your family…

BARRY: HAS my family…

CHRIS: We'll find them Barry…we'll find them together...I promise…

A voice calls out form the other side of the lab.

REBECCA: A little help?

CHRIS: Rebecca?

The group run over to the Rebecca, Chris sits her up in his arms.

BARRY: Are you OK Rebecca?

REBECCA: Good to see you're still one of us Barry

Rebecca smiles.

Barry holsters his weapon and checks her flak jacket.

REBECCA: I'm good, I think my vest took the bullet.

BARRY: Yer looks like it, hasn't gone through, you're pretty lucky, Wesker knew where to aim on the vest if he wanted it to go through, he was centimetres away…a gun like mine would have gone straight through regardless.

Barry looks over at Wesker dead on the ground.

JILL: Can you stand?

REBECCA: Yer I think so.

Chris and Barry help Rebecca to her feet.

BARRY: We…

Barry is suddenly interrupted when smashed glass is thrown across the room from the capsule housing the Tyrant. A fist comes through the glass.

CHRIS: Oh shit!

REBECCA: What is it?

JILL: Not good!

BARRY: The other exit we saw with the second elevator? It takes us to a helipad, Wesker was going to radio Brad to pick us up from there.

CHRIS: Did you remove the jamming sequence?

BARRY: No

CHRIS: Do you know how to do it?

The tyrant continues to smash the glass housing of his capsule.

BARRY: Yes he gave me the encryption key to deactivate it.

CHRIS: Do it!

Jill passes Barry the satellite phone to Barry.

JILL: When you've done it, radio Brad and tell him to get here now!

CHRIS: Take Rebecca…now go! We'll try and slow it down!

Barry helps Rebecca run, they leave the room while Chris and Jill point their guns towards the capsule that shatters in to tiny shards of glass with a swipe of a huge claw like hand that appears from inside.

JILL: What..the….?

The tyrants foot steps out of the capsule, it places its hand on the side to help itself out, its body pale, its veins can be seen running throughout its body.

It wears no clothes but any sign of genitalia is missing, by its build the Tyrant is clearly male however.

It looks over to Chris and Jill, its right eye is pale and white, a growth of muscle and skin bulges out from the side of its face, the growth runs down the side of its face and down the neck to the chest which bulges outwards covering what appears to be the heart of the beast but on the outside of its body.

VOICE OF FACILITY: BIOHAZARD LEAK DETECTED, THIS IS NOT A DRILL, A BIOHAZARD LEAK OF BOW TYPE T-001 HAS BEEN DETECTED, EVEACUATE IMMEDIATELY, SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED, SELF DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS 7 MINUTES.

CHRIS: Wesker knew this would happen! He planned to blow this place up and bury us with it!

The Tyrant continues to walk toward Jill and Chris, they back up slowly looking behind them toward the door.

JILL: The door…we'll try and lock it inside….

Chris turns and runs to the door followed by Jill, the door is locked though.

Chris tries to open the door, trying to prize it open with his fingers but it does not happen, he bangs his fist against it.

CHRIS: Damn it!

Jill pulls Dr. Marcus' card from her pocket and swipes it in to the reader but the screen shows an Access Denied, not accepting the card.

JILL: What?

Chris turns and looks to see the Tyrant moving closer.

CHRIS: Keep trying!

Chris runs at the Tyrant sending bullets in to its chest, The Tyrant takes a swing with its huge claw like arm but misses Chris as he dives out the way.

While laid on the ground he takes aim, firing on its back but the Tyrant simply soaks the bullets up and turns quickly, grabbing Chris by his neck and picking him up effortlessly.

Meanwhile, Barry and Rebecca exit the elevator and turn left in to a room with a load of computers.

Barry runs to a computer and enters a login which brings up a window prompting him for a series of numbers.

Barry pulls a folded piece of paper from his flak jacket pocket and enters the numbers.

The computer shows him that the code is incorrect.

REBECCA: What?

Barry takes a deep breath and enters the code slower, this time accepting the code.

BARRY: Its done, make the call!

Barry and Rebecca turn and leave the room walking across the hall towards the exit.

REBECCA: Will the phone work this deep underground?

BARRY: Just try!

Rebecca touches the touch panel of the sat phone, it dials out to Brad.

Brad sits in the cockpit of the helicopter, flying above the forest while Kevin sits looking in to a screen, showing a night vision view of the forest below, he controls the view with a navigation stick on the arm of the chair.

A ringing tone sounds in the cockpit light green light flashes above Brads head.

BRAD: That's the sat phone line!

Brad touches a button on the side of his helmet.

BRAD: This is STARS pilot Vickers, Identify yourself.

REBECCA: Brad, It's Rebecca!

BRAD: Rebecca?

Brad looks over at Kevin who is listening to the call on his headset.

BRAD: Where are you? Where are the others?

REBECCA: Brad, listen to me, we need you to get us out of here

BRAD: Out of where?

REBECCA: Lock on to this signal

Kevin types in to the computer on the helicopter, Brad looks at a small screen on the dashboard.

BRAD: OK try and hold on we're coming, we're only a few minutes away

REBECCA: Hurry!

The line goes dead.

BRAD: You got that signal?

KEVIN: Yer, co-ordinates are on screen now.

Brad looks to the computer and turns the helicopter round.

Meanwhile Chris struggles to free himself from the Tyrants grip.

Jill turns away from the card reader and notices Chris in trouble, she swipes the card one more time and the door finally opens, she draws her gun and opens fire on the Tyrant, it doesn't flinch as she does so.

Jill charges in emptying her gun, she slides in kicking the Tyrant around the back of the knee, dropping it down to one knee, she then drives a sweeping kick back and upwards in to the face of the beast causing it to drop Chris.

The Tyrant backhands Jill with his huge claw like arm sending her flying backwards and towards the door.

The Tyrant then drives its claw in to the ground in an attempt to strike Chris.

The metallic floor bends and tears as the Tyrant draws its claws through the ground while Chris rolls out of the way and then dives out of the away of another quick strike as the Tyrant drives his claw In to the lab ground again.

CHRIS: Move! Go!

Chris stands to his feet running towards the door as Jill finally recovers and runs out the door.

The Tyrant watches them leave as he draws his claw from the ground and then walks towards them.

Meanwhile Wesker's body lays on the ground lifeless, his arm lays beside him with his hand open, the remote control laying next to his hand, his index finger twitches slightly.

Jill turns and swipes the keycard in to the card reader on the wall.

The Tyrant approaches fast, walking silently towards the door, Chris turns and notices Jill typing away in to the mini keypad beneath the card reader while he calls for the elevator.

CHRIS: Jill come on!

Jill doesn't respond when suddenly the door closes as the Tyrant approaches it.

CHRIS: What did you do?

Jill turns and runs with Chris to the elevator, they stand and wait its arrival.

JILL: I used Marcus' authority to action a full scale lockdown of the lab.

CHRIS: How did you know how to do that?

JILL: It's amazing what you can do and learn when you're under pressure.

Suddenly the Tyrants claw tears through the door bending it outwards.

CHRIS: Great…

The elevator arrives and the pair quickly step in, Jill presses the button for the lift travel.

The Tyrant continues to batter its way through the door when the elevator doors close.

Through the grated doors they finally see the Tyrant pushing its way through the door, making a large opening and continuing to make it larger.

CHRIS: What the fuck is that thing?

JILL: Wesker said that the T-Virus turned people in to those things, bites spread the infection on to the next person, that Tyrant must be the result of something more than a simple injection, its altered it in to something of a more…evolved version of those zombies back at the mansion.

CHRIS: Like Lisa Trevor?

JILL: Only maybe worse…

The elevator starts to shake as a metal clunking and banging rattles through the elevator, Jill and Chris grab the handles around the sides of the elevator to keep balance.

JILL: What the…?

CHRIS: I think our mutual friends missing us!

The elevator arrives back at the floor, Jill and Chris run out just in time as the elevator suddenly plunges down the shaft

CHRIS: Jesus!

Jill looks over the edge to see nothing but a cloud of smoke and sparks.

Barry steps out from an automatic door.

BARRY: Chris! Jill!

CHRIS: Barry! Where's Rebecca?

BARRY: She's just this way, Brad's on his way, come on we got to hurry!

Jill turns and and runs to catch up with Barry and Chris, running down the corridor the automatic door closes behind them.

The 3 turn right down a metal corridor.

CHRIS: This whole place is going to go up, Brad better be here soon.

BARRY: He said he was only minutes away.

CHRIS Well as long as it's not too many minutes we'll be OK!

Rebecca stands waiting at the bottom of the corridor by an elevator

REBECCA: Quick! Brad's got the mansion in sight, he'll be here any second!

The group run in to the elevator, the doors slide close and ride up.

The elevator stops and the doors slide open, the group run out looking up to the sky, the sun beginning to rise, it illuminates a helipad surrounded by a tall wall.

BARRY: Come on Brad!

JILL: Where is he?

REBECCA: He'll be here!

There is moments silence, the wind blows through the trees outside and whirls around the inside of the helipad when the sound of the helicopters rote blades whirring grow ever louder.

CHRIS: That's a helicopter! You hear that? Its Brad!

The group look around trying to see the helicopter.

REBECCA: There!

Rebecca points in the distance to see the helicopter flying in closer, the other 3 turn and look in the direction of Rebecca pointing.

The helicopter finally approaches and hovers above.

BRAD: Finally decided to call huh? Clear the area I'll come in for landing!

Brad talks out from a speaker on the helicopter above.

REBECCA: No Brad you can't land! Kick down a ladder or something! There's no time!

Rebecca talks quickly in to the sat phone when suddenly a massive hole explodes open in the corner of the helipad and the Tyrant leaps out landing on the helipad floor.

In the helicopter.

KEVIN: What the fuck is that?

BRAD: Oh my god! The weapons! Throw them down to them!

Kevin turns out of his seat and grabs the M4 and SPAS 12 shotgun and throws them down on to the helipad floor as the Tyrant again silently approaches the group.

BRAD: Use them on whatever the fuck that is!

Chris grabs the M4.

CHRIS: Could've brought a rocket launcher…

Jill picks up the shotgun and opens fire on the Tyrant, each shot shunts it forward as she lays in to it from behind.

The Tyrant seemingly angered turns its attention to Jill and charges at her making her dive out the way and drop her shotgun.

Rebecca draws her pistol and opens fire.

KEVIN: Fuck this!

Kevin straps himself in to a fast rope and jumps out of the helicopter opening fire on the Tyrant as he zips down with the Enfield.

BRAD: KEVIN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?

Kevin lands on the helipad and unattaches himself from the zip line.

KEVIN: REBECCA, BARRY! GET ON THE ZIP LINE! NOW!

Kevin opens fire drawing the Tyrant towards him, Barry runs over to the zip line with Rebecca firing on the Tyrant as covering fire.

Barry helps Rebecca strap in while Kevin reloads his gun and looks over at Chris who is firing on the Tyrant who is approaching Jill who is crawling towards the shotgun.

KEVIN: CHRIS!

Chris turns to Kevin who throws a magazine towards him.

KEVIN: COVER ME!

Kevin runs towards Jill.

Chris opens fire on the Tyrant while Barry speaks in to the Sat Phone.

BARRY: Brad! Pull the line up, Rebecca's hooked in!

The line starts to rise, Rebecca looks down at Barry.

BARRY: Hold on!

Barry turns his attention back to the Tyrant to see Kevin slide in and open fire, he crouches over Jill as she scrambles to her feet picking up her shotgun and opening fire.

The Tyrant is repelled back soaking up the bullets.

BARRY: JILL! COME ON!

Rebecca pulls herself in to the helicopter.

BRAD: Are you OK?

REBECCA: Yer but we have to hurry, this whole place is gonna blow any minute now!

BRAD: WHAT?

On the helipad.

KEVIN: JILL GO!

Jill turns and runs towards Barry throwing the shotgun aside when suddenly the Tyrant lunges forward and stabs Kevin through the stomach.

Jill turns back.

JILL: KEV!

CHRIS: NO!

Chris opens fire again but the Tyrant simply plays with his Kill, he raises his claw up in front of him allowing Kevin to slide down his claw.

Barry charges in, running passed Jill.

BARRY: Jill go! Go now!

Kevin struggles to free himself in a weak fashion from the Tyrants claw while Barry charges in firing on the Tyrant, his gun empties so he throws the gun at the Tyrant hitting him across the head, The tyrant swipes with his free hand at Barry but Barry rolls underneath and picks up the Enfield and fires a few rounds but the magazine is then empty.

Jill straps herself in to the zipline while Rebecca watches on from above.

REBECCA: Jill's on, pull her up!

Jill starts to ascend.

While Barry is distracted looking at the gun which clicks to correspond at it being empty, The Tyrant swipes upwards with his claw at Barry slicing him deep from his belly and up his chest, Kevins body is flung up and back through the air from the force of the swing.

Barry staggers back dropping the Enfield.

CHRIS: BARRY!

Rebecca watches on in horror and pulls her pistol that Chris gave her form her back.

She looks down at Jill coming up the line.

REBECCA: JILL!

Jill looks upwards and notices Rebecca drop the gun to her, she catches it and unloads in to the Tyrant

Jill opens fire on the Tyrant.

JILL: CHRIS! I'LL COVER YOU!

Chris tosses the M4 aside and charges in with a flying kick at the Tyrant forcing it back, a bullet catching it in the shoulder adding to the force while it staggers.

Chris picks Barry up while the Tyrant notices the helicopter.

Chris and Barry hobble off while Jill hangs on to the helicopter, pulling herself in and emptying the clip.

Suddenly an explosion is heard and the ground shakes.

There is another explosion from underneath them causing them to lose balance, the Tyrant dropping to its knees.

BRAD: THIS PLACE IS GOING TO BLOW!

JILL: CHRIS, HURRY!

Jill throws the zip line down to Chris who hobbles towards the line with Barry.

Explosions can be heard in the background, the ground becomes more and more volatile with shockwaves from explosions.

Chris straps Barry in when the Tyrant recovers and stands staring at them.

REBECCA: Oh god no!

JILL: CHRIS BEHIND YOU!

The Tyrant charges at the pair but Chris pushes Barry aside and dives out of the way causing the Tyrant to miss.

Chris signals to Jill to pull Barry up.

CHRIS: GO! JUST GO! THERES NO TIME!

JILL: NO! WE'RE NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!

BRAD: REBECCA UNDER THE SEAT!

Barry starts to slowly ascend while Chris stands off against the Tyrant, the helicopter turns and seemingly seems to start flying away when suddenly there is a quiet metallic clunking noise, The Tyrant and Chris look down and notice a Grenade sitting on the ground between them.

Chris looks up at the Tyrant who looks up and looks at him when Chris dives out the way just as the grenade explodes.

Chris looks up from the floor to notice Rebecca salute Chris with another grenade in her hand.

Chris smiles and jumps to his feet to see the helicopter swoop in fast with Barry extending his hand.

BARRY: CHRIS, JUMP!

Chris jumps on to Barry's arm as the helicopter pulls up and flies away leaving the Tyrant to stand up and watch the helicopter leave.

The Tyrant roars when the facility suddenly explodes in to a massive ball of flames.

Chris and Barry hold on as the helicopter struggles to stay in the air under the pressure from the shock wave of the explosion.

BRAD: HOLD ON!

The explosion ends and Barry and Chris are finally pulled back in to the helicopter.

BRAD: Everyone OK?

Barry lies on his back breathing heavily.

JILL: Oh my God, Barry…

Rebecca removes his flak jacket and lifts his shirt, examining the wound.

CHRIS: He's going to be OK right?

REBECCA: Its deep, he's going to need some serious medical attention…

BARRY: What are you talking about? It's just a scratch…

Chris smiles and turns towards the cockpit.

Barry grabs Chris' arm, Chris turns back to Barry.

BARRY: I'm sorry Chris…I'm sorry…You're my oldest friend…I let you down…

CHRIS: No Barry, you didn't, rest, save your strength, you're going to be OK.

Chris turns back and sits down in to the cockpit.

BRAD: Kevin man…I can't believe it…I shouldn't have got him to come out here with me…

Chris looks sad at the thought of Kevin's sacrifice.

BRAD: The others…what happened?

Chris looks back at Jill who looks back at him Chris turns back to Brad shaking his head.

BRAD: Shit…What the hell was that thing back there? What the hell happened?

Chris sits for a moment and looks out the window at a huge crater smoking, the forest surrounding destroyed, trees knocked over and crumpled.

The helicopter disappears towards the rising sun.

Meanwhile…2 hours later

Men carry in various huge metallic cases through a dimly lit laboratory, the light from a laptop screen shines on a man stood in front of it wearing a shirt and tie, he watches the men walk through the room stacking the cases around the room, placing them on workstations.

One man in particular approaches him.

MAN HOLDING CASE: Where do you want this one Dr. Birkin?

The man in the shirt and tie turns and looks down at the case.

The case has a biohazard symbol emblazoned on it, text saying "BIOHAZARD: VIRAL SAMPLES"

MAN IN SHIRT AND TIE: Leave this one with me.

MAN HOLDING CASE: Yes sir…

The man places the case on the workstation and leaves.

The man in the shirt and tie places his hand on the case and looks upon it when his laptop beeps.

He turns to the laptop and opens an internal Umbrella Corporation E-mail.

The mail is shown on screen.

"William, Arklay Facility destroyed, Wesker dead, All research lost, you must complete your work soon.

Be careful, Love you

Your Wife

Annette"

William Birkin looks up in shock, he stands in thought.

The camera pans upwards through the ceiling, it pans through several floors of labs before suddenly it pans through the ceiling and pans upwards through some sewers, it continues to rise before it pans upwards to the sewer entrance where Umbrella Gasworks engineers can be seen working, all the while passing metal cases to one another, one of the men enters the sewer.

The camera continues to rise upwards as it shows Raccoon City carrying on its normal life, unbeknownst to what is beneath them.

The camera halts as the sunrise shines on Raccoon city.


End file.
